Great Power Reborn
by sayainking90
Summary: what woul happen if naruto didn't fail and brought sasuke home, but he had help in another way. an old power new rangers and a very anger snake for losing sasuke. naruxhina sasuxsak inoxchoj shikaxtermi dragoxsarah garxoc kibaxoc tenxnej rated T for now
1. prolog

Ok ladies and gentlemen I've been having this idea in my head for a while and well I needed to get this out of my system before I go crazy think of this as experiment something to get my focus back on fic's so let me know what you think

just so your up to speed this is starting durning the battle between naruto and sasuke at the valley of the end

Prolog: power reborn the birth of the fox ranger

As the two ninja's fell to the bottom of madara's statue in the valley of end sasuke moved quickly wrapping his legs around naruto's neck he grabbed his legs with both his hands as the two plummeted at an incredible speed sasuke made sure naruto's head took the full force of the landing the impact made a small crater and the sound of naruto's bones braking filled the air as sasuke pulled himself out of the crater naruto's body fell into the water below

Inside the hyuga compound back in the village

Hinata was studying several scrolls of advanced gentle fist styles. "_I might get stronger, so I can help naruto I want to go stronger I want to be strong enough to tell him how I feel_" she smiled to herself "_when I see him next I will tell him_" she smiled as she pulled a small mirror from her pocket she looked at herself in it's reflection and practicing just as she had practiced hundreds of times before "naruto I l…" she didn't finish as a sharp pain struck through her body to be more precise her heart his pain caused her to fall off her set with she landed with her back to the ground with a thud. The sound made the female branch member that was there to aid her if needed ran to her side

"Lady Hyuga what is wrong" hinata could not move and could barley breath. The branch member pick her up and ran as fast as her legs could carry "hold on my lady we shall be at the hospital in a few minutes please hold on till then" she bagged as the hospital came into view and as luck where to have it standing at the front was the fifth hokage lady tsunade herself . "Lady Hokage, lady hokage" the branch member yelled getting her attention. Tsunade turned to find a young hyuga women yelling at her while holding a very familiar young hyuga

"what has happened to her" she braked, but when the answer did not fallow as fast as she would have liked she took hinata from the girl and ran inside the branch member ran after her explaining what happened with they ran tsunade ran to a room she knew to be empty "go and find shizune I'll need her" tsunade yelled not looking at the branch women she nodded and ran to find tsunade's aid. A small whisper was heard in the room "what is it" tsunade leaned down closer to hinata's mouth trying to hear again the hinata's weak voice spoke, but only one word

"naruto" she spoke weakly hinata's hand moved quickly to her heart tsunade stepped back her eye's wide in fear tsunade had know of hinata's secrete feelings for the young blond nin

"Something is wrong" tsunade spoke to herself. Again hinata spoke this time tears came from her eyes. Shizune came running into the room

"My lady what do you need" she did not get a foot in the door when tsunade rounded her and yelled

"**I WANT AND ANBU TEAM SENT AFTER KAKASHI NOW**" she shouted "**THEIR ORDERS ARE TO FIND KAKASHI AND FIND NARUTO AND I WANT IT DONE FOR THE SUN IS SET IS THAT UNDERSTOOD**" tsunade yelled fearing that the few tear that where threatening to fall from her eye's would soften the effect of her orders shizune just nodded and ran from the room tsunade turned back to hinata "_you better be alive naruto_" the tears came down "_I don't feel like barring another one of my family, I've lost my brother, my first love, your mother, minato my son your father, I can not bare to barry my only grandson_" tsunade grabbed hinata's hand "_I know Hiashi is not ready to barry his daughter, so please come home safe_" she whipped the tears from her eye's

Back to the valley of the end

"This is then end for you, naruto Uzumaki." sasuke sighed taking a step away and yet he stop and turned to his former friend "I'm sorry, but there is no other way. Your death will not be in vain because of you I will have the power I need to destroy itachi." sasuke once again step forward, but he stopped not form guilt or regret, but from the intense chakra he felt coming from naruto. Sasuke turned to star wide eyed in aw as naruto's body was slowly surrounded in red chakra "this is impossible" sasuke spoke in fear

Inside naruto's mind

Naruto lay in a pool of water in front of the foxes cage "you should be very thankful to_** the forth, because of him you will live, because I am not ready to die yet and since my life is regrettably tide in with yours you must live, so I can live on.**_" the fox growled as his red chakra leaked out from the bars surrounding naruto's body and with in second naruto opened up his eye's "**_be grateful for the gift I'm giving you now_**" more chakra was leaving the cage, but it stopped before reaching naruto

"I think you've done enough" a voice an old and wise voice echoed in the room "I will not let you taint this pure hearted boy any further" the red chakra retreated into the cage. Naruto stood up looking around the only thing he could see aside from the fox was a small light that began to grow and soon it was nearly the same size as the fox himself "greetings naruto, I am zordon of eltar" the light formed a head a ghostly like head at first glance naruto was afraid of this ghost, but looking at the head there seemed to he something genital about it there where on distinguishing fetchers just two eye's a mouth and a nose.

"Why are you here" naruto didn't want to play around he wanted to know why he had another uninvited guest in his head. The voice chuckled, but nodded

"Very well. This creature wishes to offer you more of it's power than he has before, but in doing so he will have more control over you" the fox growled at the floating head "and though he is right you need more strength to save your friend, there is another power to aid you, and ancient power that I wish to offer to you and eight others this power" naruto was shocked at what he was hearing that out of no where this man this floating head was offering him to help him and for once naruto thought with his head

"Why should I believe you over that dam fox" he asked taking a defensive stance

"you have a point why should you believe someone you've never met who's offering you something." zordon spoke as if he know this was coming and he smiled "centuries ago I sacrificed myself to ensure the end of evil in this universe, but I was wrong good can not exist with out evil. You can stop it for a time, but you can never truly destroy it and in the last few second before I died I realized this and thus my spirit could not be laid to rest until I could finish one final task" naruto was no longer on the defensive, but now interested in what zordon had to say "I lived or thousands of years and in that time myself and a few others created a power that would protect the world from evil it took everything we had and then some, but we did it. we called this power morphing grid it is force of pure light energy." naruto nodded in understanding "it was centuries before we ever needed to call upon it's power when a seal that held a great evil was broken, I called upon five teenager with the right well…" zordon was trying to find the words to fit what he was trying to say "attitude. These teenagers where the first of many teams to come, they where know the world over as power rangers." the name didn't ring a bell for naruto, but he still listened with great interest "I have been saving the last of my strength for this final task, it has been over 800 years since a ranger has walked this earth, and it is time for that to change I offer you this power because there is a great evil coming and you are one of the few that I can trust with this power. This is not something to be taken lightly if you agree to this your life will never be the same" naruto nodded

"Will I be strong enough to help me keep my friends save" naruto asked with a serious look in his eye's

"it will and as a ranger you will be far better armor and weapons than using that creatures power can give you" zordon turned his head to the fox "so naruto what do you say this is your choice" naruto nodded "then all that is left is for you to agree to help us" zordon turned to the fox only to hear him laugh and was about to talk when naruto interrupted

"Wait what do we need it's help for" he asked as the fox growl at naruto. Zordon turned his attention to naruto. As naruto asked out of zordons ghostly form nine golden coins came floating around zordon

"These are the bases for eight of the strongest rangers, but retrieving these bases has left me drained I no longer have the power to reanimate the power or means to enter the morphing grid. I need an outside source for you're the first transformation, after that these power coins will automatically adjust and tap into the morphing grid" he turned to the fox "so I ask you please lend us your power" the fox again laughed

"_**You can't be serious. Why one earth should I help you? I seen nothing in it for me, and if what you say is true unless you have my help the brat will have to rely on my power to save himself, so in the end I get what I want**_" zordon smiled at the fox

"I have the one thing you want most in this world" the fox moved close as he possible could to the bars of his cage "your freedom" the foxes got wide "this seal will be destroyed in the process of the power transfer and you'll no longer be sealed with in naruto" zordon knew naruto was going to object "stay quiet naruto this is the only way" naruto hung his head as the fox smiled "do we have an agreement" the fox smiled and nodded the nine coins flew to the front of the cage each one went inside the bars the fox brought a tail to each of the coins and smiled as his tail touched the coin

"**_and the first thing I'm going to do is destroy the leaf my revenge will be noting short of a massacre_**" he's laughter filled the room naruto felt sick to his stomach knowing he would be partially responsible for the end of the leaf village that was until zordon started to laugh

"This is the end for you" he spoke in a low and soft voice the fox stopped laughing and for the first time naruto could plainly see the fear in the beast eyes

"_**I can't stop what have you done to me, I can't stop**_" he yelled almost in pain. Naruto to say the least was confused

"I did nothing the morphing grid is a limitless source of power you how ever are not. The power required awaken just one of the coins is immense and you just agree to power all nine" eight of the nine coins began to glow a different color, but the one in the middle staid the same

"_**What about our agreement**_" the fox sounding like he was pleading "you said I was going to be free" he sounded like a little child who was lied to

"and you will be I promised you that you will no longer be sealed with in naruto, but as you can see that coin in the middle is blank" the fox looked to see zordon was right all, but one of the coins had a strange looking animal two of them had an odd looking symbol "I didn't tell you that the strongest of rangers had an animal appearance to them." the fox again looked frightened "I can not let you go about the world doing as you pleased so instead of being sealed within naruto you will be sealed with in this power coin" when he finished the foxes body looked as it was being sucked into the coin a second later the cage itself was gone the only thing that remained where the coins. Zordon smiled "this is yours now" the same coin that absorbed the fox flew to naruto's hands, but he didn't catch it, it merged with his body

"what just happened" naruto asked lifting up his shirt and there around his neck on a golden chain hung the coin "what do I do with this" naruto asked sounding more confused zordon smiled down at him

"when you return to the real world all you need do is pure your charka into the coin then shout the name of the creature on the coin in your case yell out kyuubi, naruto we don't have much time left, this place is plain is beginning to fade. When your battle I shall explain more" naruto didn't have time to speak again as the world turned black.

The real world

What had transpired inside naruto's mind only second had passed in the real world. Naruto opened up his eyes and found himself standing once again on the water in the valley of the end across form him stood sasuke staring in disbelief that his former friend could have survived the fall "_was that just a dream_" naruto thought to himself when he shifted his weight he felt something move, but it wasn't just the necklace tsunade gave to him he felt cold metal next to his chest "it really happened, then that means he's gone" naruto said to now one while moving his hand to his stomach. Sasuke readied himself to end this

"You should have just stayed dead now I have to kill you again" he activated his sharingan and got in stance "lets end this" he said running at naruto.

Naruto smiled "_I hope he wasn't pulling my leg about this_" "I agree it's time I drag you sorry ass back home" he said while concentrating his chakra to his chest "**KYBUUI**" he yell the second he said that word his entire body was enveloped in a blinding orange light and from this light three separate balls of light (one green, one white, and one silver) shot off in different directions. Zordon's voice echoed naruto's head "_I welcome you naruto into the ranger family, welcome naruto the kybuui_ _ranger_"

Well what do you think hate it, like it, not sure what to think of this piece of garbage I called a fan fic well let me know if I should continue it or not


	2. kyubi rangerthe dragon of destrution

Ok well this is the official first chapter I hope you guys like this one I got good review for the prolog, I hope this one is just as good. Now I got a artist to do a kyubi ranger drawing for me, but I still need help with the other eight ranger plus zords so if anyone wants to give me a hand I wont turn down help or new idea's for this fic if you've got them I'm easy to get along with and very open minded. Ok enough with my talking and on with the show

Chapter one :kybuui ranger/enter the dragon of destruction

The silver ball of light landed in a forest on the boarder between the land of fire and the land of wind at a small camp sight a the ball of light split in two one a golden coin with a silver aura around its rim and a strange looking sword (it's like a fusion of a pool q and saber blade) fell from the light landing beside the head of a sleeping bag the owner fast asleep inside. The white ball of light landed inside the hidden sand village the ball of light landed inside a rather large home the light traveled into a rather large bed room it stopped just short of the bed landing on the night stand the light split into to parts a golden coin with a while aura outline formed out of the first part and out of the second part a short sword at the end of the handle a fierce looking tigers head sat. Finally, the green ball of light landed three miles outside the hidden cloud village. Sitting in a tree three miles outside the hidden cloud village a figure completely hidden in the shadow of the branches sat high up on a tree branch when a ball of green light came just with in arms reach at first startling to figure, but surprise turned to curiosity "what the hell" a male voice came from the figure the ball of light split into to two parts one form a golden coin with a green aura slightly glowing around the rim while the other part of the light it changed shape forming into and odd shaped dagger once the light was gone the weapon in front of him looked like a fusion of a double edged dagger and a flute. Both items fell in the branch in just inches away from his reach "great as if my life wasn't already a mess" two clawed (as clawed fingernails) grabbed one of the items each on one hand he first looked to the dagger when he noticed a symbol it looked like a dragon's foot print "that can't be" switching his view to the coin it had the same mark "ok what on earth is going on" an old voice echoed in his head

"I am responsible for the coin and dagger," the voice spoke sounding very wise and friendly "I hope you in a listening mood my friend, cause we have much to discuss"

Back inside the leaf village

Tenten was doing her usual work out minus the fact that neji wasn't there with her. When she was finished she did the same as she always does collects her weapons and gives them a good look over and mend or sharpened the ones that need it. As she stood looking over several shuriken, she felt a strange surge went through her body. Looking at her, her body was outline with a dark pink aura the feeling startled her "what on earth was that" after a few minutes of trying to figure it out she gave up just shrugging it off and went back to her practice

In the forest several miles away from naruto and sasuke's battle

Kakashi and as of ten minutes ago six anbu black ops where running heading out in the direction that shikamarus team had set off on. They fist came upon choji he laid there up against a tree breathing heave at first kakashi didn't recognize the boy he had lost a great deal of weight in the battle the realization of why he was like this hit kakahsi like a ton of bricks "hurry get him back to the village and to lady tsunade" he pointed to two anbu

"Kakashi we are instructed to fallow you and capture sasuke and squire the nine-tails Jinchūriki" a cat-masked anbu spoke. Kakashi clenched his fists

"I am more than capable of bringing back two of my own students and I hard need six of you to aid me if things go sour" kakashi growled "you are here under my command do as you are told or I will make you regret this decision if choji dies here because of you" without another word the two anbu grabbed the young Akimichi boy and heading back for the village kakashi turned his attention back to the remaining anbu "don't make me repeat what I have just said, you will fallow my orders or you will learn just what skills I possess that earned me my place in this world of the shinobi do I make myself clear" kakashi ordered more than asked they all nodded understanding "good than lets keep going" the five ran deeper into the forest a three miles deeper into the forest they wound a severely wounded neji hyuga. This time kakashi didn't have to speak two anbu grabbed him and headed back to the village heading for the hospital. Once more they pressed on this time they found something that was very odd six young genin each one was not terribly wounded, but enough that they earned the look of exhaustion that was written on their faces (kiba, temari, kankuro, shikamaru, garra and lee) three of which where part of the leaf invasion during the chunin exams, before kakashi could speak one of the anbu moved towards the group hand on the blade on his back ready to strike

"what are sand ninja doing in leaf territory especially after what you three pulled during the chunin exams" garra stepped forward he moved his hand from his side forward thinking he was going to attack the anbu leaped forward drawing his blade only to met kakashi fist on the side of his face

"When we return to the village know you will be punished for attempting to attack an ally" the look in kakashi's eyes struck fear in the other anbu. As if someone flipped a switch kakashi was back to his old self as he turned to greet the six "well a few cuts and bruises, but as far as I can see none worse for the ware" he bowed "I thank you for your assistance in our time of need" he looked to the anbu he hit and the last anbu which he sacred "these two will escort you back to the village for medical treatment and some rest as thanks for your aid" he looked to the sand nin "I hope this don't inconvenience you"

"no, and thank you for you hospitality" garra spoke he looked to the anbu "lead the way" as they left garra turned to kakashi "I have a request of you" he spoke kakashi looked to him "bring him back alive" kakashi smiled under his mask

"that's what I was planning on doing" both kakashi and garra ran in opposite directions "good now that I'm rid of the extra baggage I can move much faster" he pulled out a kunai and cut his thumb and going through several hand signs and slamming his hand down on a passing tree branch in a puff of white smoke pakkun jumped on to kakashi's back and before the dog could speak kakashi spoke "no time to mince words this is the situation in a nutshell, sasuke gave into his want for power and is now on his way to meet with Orochimaru in hopes of gaining more power" kakashi jumped over several branched "a small group of genin have gone after him all, but one have been found and are as I speak being returned to the village for medical attention. Naruto is the only one that is still out here and we should assume that he is already fighting with sasuke" kakashi looked to his dog friend

"Want me to find his sent right" kakashi nodded "done make a left here, and don't worry I've met that brat I know he can handle himself just fine" the two staid in silence except for pakkun telling kakashi to make a left or right. Nearly ten minutes of silence went by when a bright orange light came from up ahead and three separate lights shot off going in different directions "you know I don't mean to point out the obvious, but I'm betting that's where we wanna go" kakashi picked up his pace

With the anbu and garra's group

They where making good time even though some where injured the anbu stayed up front while the six genin stayed at the back of the group the trip seemed like it was going to me make in silence when something incredible strange happened shikamaru (blue aura), and garra's (white aura) bodies became outlined with a strange light "what the hell is happening to you guys" temari yelled causing everyone looked at the three, but by the time everyone looked the light was gone

"What are you talking about temari" kankuro asked looking to his sister as if she was crazy "the only thing I see wrong here is the fact that I keep seeing you looking at pineapple-heads ass" kankuro joked causing her to blush and slap him across the back of his head

"Women are such a drag" shikamaru mumbled while fighting a blush of his own. In a very rare cause garra smiled and joined in

"Well if the love birds are done just standing there wont get us to the village any faster" he chuckled to himself and jumped off heading again for the village the anbu went after him

"Did garra just make a joke" kankuro wasn't the only one shocked, but it didn't last long all of them shook it off and rejoined garra and anbu moving back to the village

Back at the leaf hospital

Four anbu had arrived two carrying neji hyuga and choji akimichi. Tsunade left the sleeping hinata's side to tend to the two injured genin and told a nurse to check in on her every half hour though her condition was stable and it seemed she was in the clear, but just to be on the safe side. During the first half hour she was gone hinata's body was outlined with a yellow aura.

While down in the intensive care room choji land in the middle of the room several medics staid by his side trying to comfort in what ever way possible until he passed or if my a miracle lady tsunade found a way to save him the room was dimly light, so no one really noticed the black light outlining choji's body

Back on the battle field

The blinding light around naruto's body began to fade, but it was till bright enough that sasuke was forced to closed one and shield the other one with his hand "what ever your doing naruto it wont work" sasuke yelled as more of the light faded soon enough sasuke could see a figure standing inside the light when the light finally faded completely (now bare with me I'm terrible with descriptions) there stood in naruto's place a full a person stood warring a dark red-orange full body suite except for the arms and feet from the middle of his forearms down to his hand where black and the same was from the middle of his calf down a fox shaped helmet covered his head (think the lunar wolf's helmet but dark red-orange) "what the hell is that" sasuke asked no one stepping back letting his guard down. Without a word sasuke felt a powerful fist connect with the side of his face sasuke's body connected into the side of the valley wall "how…" he didn't get to finish his statement naruto pulled him out of the wall throwing him up into the air naruto crouched down and pushed off hard against the wall rocketing after him. Sasuke had one eye open from the pain of landing in the hard rock he didn't have time to stop naruto's heal from slamming into his forehead sending him down at a faster speed for the ground by madara's feet sasuke landed creating a large crater in the ground and sending a lot of dust into the air. Naruto still in the air pulling his right arm behind his back

"I'm sorry sasuke, but you left me no other choice I'm bring you home even if that mean I have to brake every bone in your body and drag you back there myself" in the palm of his right hand he was creating his signature attack. While down below hidden in the dust sasuke struggled to stand back up

"you can't bet me that easily naruto" sasuke's cures mark started spreading over his body completely covering every inch of his skin turning his pale skin a gray color with a black vertical x over the center of his face "I'll use everything I have against you" from naruto's point of view he could see a bright red light as the sasuke forced away the dust with a pair of giant bat like wings on his back naruto didn't flinch or falter at seeing sasukes new form, but he thought he saw the red light coming from sasukes eye's. Sasuke took his stance for the chidori but instead of the blue lighting that came to his hand instead, it was an evil black lightening. The Rasengan in naruto's hand is also different it's normal blue chakra was now a dark red "lets see once and for all who's the stronger one is" sasuke yelled jumping at the same time both wings flapping sasuke flew at naruto as naruto fell down both readied their attacks and with in seconds the two where a foot away from each other they both thirsted there hand forward their two attacks connecting the force of the two colliding powers created a monster wind sweeping around them the wind was destroying the landscape rocks torn up the water below started swirling around like a whirlpool finally the two opposing energies created a swirling sphere of opposing energy trapping both of them inside

Back in the forest with kakashi

Kakashi and pakkun where still fallowing naruto's sent, but he stopped when he felt something strange pulse of chakra "tell me you feel that to kakashi" pakkun asked looking in naruto's direction "I know I don't need to say this, but those two pulps of yours are at the cause of this" the dog spoke looking to kakashi "this is not a sign that things are going well" kakashi didn't speak he moved as fast as his legs could carry him

Inside the sphere of energy

Naruto and sasuke's attacks where at a stalemate each one matching the other power and force sasuke smiled "it don't matter if you made a little costume change your going to die right here and now" the chidori black energy darkened further the lightening lashing out more violently "I've got the power now. The power I deserved" he barred his teeth pushing his attack forward

"your wrong" naruto spoke in a sad voice the tone surprised sasuke "I agree what you've got is incredible, but it's not you the sasuke I know wouldn't make a deal with the devil for power the sasuke I know would train his ass off and get stronger by his own means and make me so jealous that you got stronger, and get sakura's attention that I would want to work harder and try to get sakura to notice me" at the mention of sakura's name sasuke's mind drifted back to her but he shook it off quick "but it doesn't matter how much stronger I get she would only see you" naruto's voice sounded sad though is voice sounded sad his action told sasuke that he's just the opposite naruto's attack pushed sasuke back "this power might be great, but it's nothing without a purpose unless you have someone to protect with that power your power its nothing" the two stared the other one down "if you don't believe me just look at me I'm going to bet you because I'm fighting to protect my brother from himself" naruto yelled pushing forward once more sasuke's attack was doing little to stop him then "now feel what real power is sasuke" the red light of naruto's Rasengan was blinding it shattered the sphere of energy sasuke chidori failed and naruto's Rasengan powered through slamming into sasuke's chest sending the young uchiha boy spinning down to the ground below back into the crater he came from naruto landing a moment later beside him "I did it sakura he's coming home" naruto said as he watched as sasuke's body started to change back to normal

"naruto we don't have much time quickly place your hand on sasuke's neck where the curse seal resides" zordon's voice echoed in naruto's head, naruto moved to the spot where the circling commas laid laying his hand on sasukes neck

"ok now what" as naruto asked his hand glowed a bright red naruto held his hand there until the light was gone. "what just happened?" he asked moving his hand away, but at first glance it appeared that nothing hand changed about the mark. Sasuke was back in his normal form that's when naruto noticed the black of his curse mark was now white "what did you do" naruto asked know feeling like of light headed he got down on one knee

"the power of that mark is rooted in the darkness and it does more that just bestow power on it's barer it also has and effect on their mental and emotional state." zordon spoke "I'm not sure if that mark can ever be removed, so I did the next best think I've reversed it power from that of darkness to light he'll wake up feeling hundred time better. Naruto I hate to tell you but your about to pass out" zordon spoke as naruto's vision began to blur "you did an incredible job here naruto, I know I made the right choice in you" zodons voice was drifting farther and farther away "I'll let you rest. We'll speak again when you recover" naruto dropped to the ground passed out his ranger suit disappeared in a bright orange light a. a few minutes later kakashi came running out of the forest to find both naruto and sasuke unconscious laying in the middle of the what looked like the battle field of a small war. Kakashi ran over to the two genin he check there pulse

"their alive" kakashi smiled behind his mask he looked around once more "for a battle between two genin this is quite impressive" he chuckled to himself "well I shouldn't expect anything less from these two" kakashi made a hand sign and a puff of smoke a shadow clone appeared right next to him "lets go home" kakashi picked up naruto and the clone grabbed sasuke the two kakashi's ran back into the forest heading back for the village

"five down four to go" zordon spoke looking to the two kakashi's his gaze went from naruto to sasuke. As kakashi's clone landed on a branch it broke causing kakashi to fall, but he quickly recovered jumped from the tree trunk, but what neither kakashi noticed that when the clone fell it jerked sasuke's sleeping body enough to sake lose something around sasukes neck. Hanging around sasuke's neck on a metal chain a golden coin (a red aura around it) imprinted on the coin looked like a large lizard (tyrannosaurus). Zordon smiled to himself "I'd better check in on him" with that zordon's spirit flew off heading for the hidden cloud village

At the hidden cloud gates

A hooded figure started walking through the gates. The area wasn't busy at all so the figure stood out like a swore thumb. At the gates there sat two jonin one tall semi built brown haired man with a few scars on his face the other one was just a little shorter than his partner this guy was average built with black hair the two jonin that guard the gates jumped in front of him "stop if you wish to pass further into the village we'll need to drop you hood and identify yourself" the taller of the two spoke. The hooded figure did as they commanded moving two hands and removed the hood and there stood a pale and scaly skinned boy with crazy spiked white haired, ice blue vertical pulped eyes, with pointed ears and a mask (like kakashi's) covering up the rest of his face. The two jonin stood there in shock, but it was quickly over come their faces shifted into anger

"you've got a lot of nerve to come back here after what you did" the shorter one spoke looking the boy.

"you've sealed your fate" they both moved for there weapons when the boy held up his clawed hand and waved them in defense

"wait, I didn't come here to cause a fight" the two jonin froze in spot their hands on the weapons behind them "I don't want trouble I only want my things that got left here when I left" the two jonin pulled out a kunai each held on in a defensive stance "your not going to let me pass are you" the boy asked just as he finished his question the taller one threw something into the sky it was a small ball it exploded "I see you just signaled back up." the boy hung his head "I was hopping that I wouldn't have to resort to violence, but you forced my hand"

"what did you think was going to happen that we would just let you just walk into the village" the taller jonin yelled, "I'd rather die that let the **Dragon of Destruction **back into the village I call home" he growled fixing his body to strike

"well since you know my nickname, I'm guessing you know how I earned that name and yet the two of you want to attack me anyway" he shrugged his shoulders "it's your funeral" he spoke in an uncaring tone as the taller ninja glared at him with blinding furry without hesitation the short nin moved to attack when a hand grabbed his shoulder

"I wont do da if I was you yo" standing behind the tall man stood an even taller muscle bond tan skinned man with a pale blond hair and goatee on his right shoulder a tattoo of the symbol of "iron" and on his right cheek a bull horn tattoo. His eye's where covered by a pair of oval-shaped sunglasses, a white forehead protector, with a white scarf around his neck he was warring a one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of the kumogakure jonin, with a red rope tied around his waist and black pants on his back seven small swords. The man looked from the tall jonin to the white haired boy "yo been a long time" he said slightly smirking. The tall jonin turned to new name behind him looking at him with a face of relief

"Lord bee thank heaven you're here" he spoke sounding every happy "we've just captured the dragon of destruction and we could use some help bring him in" bee just smiled and throw a bag at the white haired boy he caught and cocked his head

"dat be all the stuff you left behind when you left. I saw the smoke flare" bee smiled "you're the only one I could think of that would force my boys here to call for help" his hand moved behind his back once more "and here the last thing" he through something long that was wrapped in a black cloth "I made sure to keep it nice and shape for ya" the tall jonin's face turned from relieved to one of surprise and fear

"Lord bee what are you doing you done realized who this man is don't you," he asked sounding very surprised

"o trust me he knows me" the boy looked to the three "bee's known me since I've lived in this village well that is until I left" he looked up seeing several moving shadows heading their way "it's been great bee and thanks" holding up both items that where thrown at him "I'd love to stay and catch up on old time and what been happening since…well you know, but I think I've worn out my welcome here do say hi to big bro for me would you" the boy said just before bolting back outside the village ducking into the forest

"bee why did you do, what he had him" the short of the jonin spoke bee only smiled "why are you smiling he's done terrible things to our home. The third Raikage himself your own father decreed if that boy where to ever set foot back into this village he would be captured or if he resisted to kill him" both jonin looked to bee as he continued to smile "why would you go against that" bee didn't answer he just stood there as the reinforcements arrived landing beside the three

"what happened" one of the six anbu asked the other five looked around for what caused them to call for help

"Drago Flame returned to the village" the taller one spoke all six anbu looked in his direction

"where did he go" the same one spoke again the two jonin looked to bee who just turned and walked away without a word, but as he just got out of ear shot

"my bro, came and left it was a nice visit short but nice. Ending it with him being killed or sent to jail." with that bee walked off leaving the seven to deal with both what he said and they where going to do about the situation since the Raikage was not in the village at this time and they would need his approval to leave the village to hunt down drago. While outside the village drago was walking through the forest the back draped over his shoulder while holding the long item and smiling under him mask

"it's been a long time" he turned his head looking back towards the village "I owe you one bro" he continued walking when a familiar voice came echoing into his head

"well I take it everything went well" zordon chimed in his usually happy voice

"yea, actually it went better than planned I got to see an old friend again" he spoke, not caring where he went still having a smile plastered on his face under his mask

"so, you ready" zordon asked sounding a little more seriously. Drago stopped walking took a deep breath and closed his eye

"yea, so where this dragonzord of yours" he spoke opening his eye's

In the pit of an underground base

In the dark of a body filled battle zone one lonely soul stood breathing heavy and covered in blood "so is that it are you done playing around with me" he yelled and a moment later two large doors opened up and two figures stepped inside the room the dim lighting made it nearly impossible to tell who was there "finally I get to see the face of my tormentor" the man spoke though he sounded devoid of any emotions

"only for a brief moment" a serpent like voice echoed through the room as one of the figures stepped forward "as winner you get two prizes first one you get one last request, so make it a good one" the serpent voiced man moved closer and closer.

"I want you to release the other prisoners to their home" the man spoke in response in the same tone of voice

"an odd request, but easily done." the serpent man turned to the other figure "kabuto make it so" the man bowed

"yes lord Orochimaru right away" kabuto disappeared leaving only the man and Orochimaru in the room. Orochimaru continued to walk closer until he was five feet away

"you mentioned I had a second prize" the man asked fear seemed to take over his ability to speak as he just barley was able to get that sentence out

"by all accounts your right I did say you got a second prize" Orochimaru voice almost sounded like he was fighting back a laugh. Without warning Orochimaru opened his and a monstrously large white snake came rushing out of his body. The snake stared down the man it's yellow perusing held the man in fear he was to afraid to move as the serpent lunged at him "your second prize is being my mew host, you should feel honored" the snake was inches away from his body when a strange black cloud of mist moved in front of it, but the cloud didn't stop the snake form it's taste at hand the serpent dove right through the cloud and into the man's body after several minutes of pure silence kabuto walked back into the room

"lord Orochimaru are you ready" he walked over to the only standing body in the room. Without a word kabuto went to work bandaging up the body covering, every part except for the eye's and hair "done that should hold until the transformation is done and you look like your old self" kabuto said stepping back when his master voice caught him off guard

"thank you kabuto" Orochimaru's voice was different form before "come here I have a gift I wish to give you" he held out his hand. Kabuto moved as command to his side "welcome you are the first, but not the last in the build of my grand army" he up his hand on kabuto's head Orochimaru's hand started glowing a black an evil aura it spread throughout kabuto's body as Orochimaru lifted his hand an headed for the door but just as he reached to doors "if you survive the change that is" he laughed violently as he walked way. The room was filled with kabuto's screams as he body was overcome with this shadow aura when his body was completely in this aura a red light came from his forehead this light formed into a letter the sound of searing flesh could be heard as the mark was branded onto his forehead when the light disappeared the letter Z was left.

Walking down the hallways the newly-bodied Orochimaru walked and chuckled to himself "the time has come to start my second war for control of this planet, and there's nothing zordon or those blasted power ranger can do to stop me this time." he turned and walked into a very large room with several cages inside "it's time to rebuild my army an all of you will be the guinea-pigs for the next phase in my plan" he spoke to several dozens of people who where trapped inside the cages "now who wants to go first.

Ok that's chapter two. Like it don't like it let me know


	3. new rangers

Ok animeguy1101 I'd like to thank you for your review's the reason I haven't updated is because work is been crazy busy I didn't have the time to work on my fic's much, but after I saw your review I knew I had to finish this chapter up I'm not sure why you like my fic's there trash in comparison to some of the other fic's out there well thanks again.

Ok ladies and gentlemen I've found a few artist I'm talking with to do a few pic's for this fic since I'm not the greatest with descriptions, but I need something from you guys I'm having some trouble thinking up a morphed design, so if anyone out there has an design idea that they would let me use let me know ok enough with my talk on with the show

and before i forget since i didn't put in the first two chapters i don't own naruto or power rangers

Chapter two: the new rangers

(Three days after chapter 1)

In the darkness of a large room that reeked of old blood and dead flesh. In the middle of the room a shadowed body was crouched down its body twitched every few seconds a blinding bright light as two doors opened up letting in the light a human shaped figure stood in the doorway. "you survived the change I'm impressed, but is your mind intact that will be the real test" Orochimaru's voice came from the door way "are you ready kabuto for your first test in your new body" he asked looking to the crouching figure, but there was no reply "you will head to the leaf village" his yellow eye's glaring at the figure "there's a person there who has accessed the morphing grid. Zordon has already chosen one of his blasted rangers and where's there's one ranger several are not far behind" the figure stood up walking towards to doorway "along with your new body I've added the same ability to sense the energy of those beings that draw power from the morphing grid" the figure stood right in front of snake man "can you understand what I'm telling you or did your mind turn to mush during the change" he asked cocking his head looking at the dark figure

"Who are you?" a voice came from the figure it sounded like kabuto only with a darker presence "lord Orochimaru did have the power to do to me what you've done to me" he spoke his shadowed arm moved to his head "look at what you've done to me" his voice though his level of voice was still low the tone on the other hand gave way to the furry that was held with in. behind all the bandages wrapped around his body Orochimaru smiled

"I see so you've figured it out. What will you do now with this information? You know your master is gone, but you must be wondering who is now in control of this body am I right" he spoke in an amused tone

"my loyalty is with lord Orochimaru, and that is who I see before me." he spoke almost sounding happy "the mind may no longer be his, but I did not swear my elegance to his mind." he chuckled "besides" he moved his head down then back up as if he was looking over his body "you seem far more generous with gifts of power."

"good and remember what is given can also be taken away now you will leave for the village eminently and snuff out that ranger and anyone that gets in your way" the fake Orochimaru put one hand behind his back pulling out a unsheathed katana he held it one hand on the handle while the blade rested on his other hand "and to complete your transformation" both his hand glowed with a dark energy that flowed from his hand into the sword transforming it the katana warped within the dark energy "take this" he moved his hands forward for kabuto to take the changing blade. A golden armored hand clasped the blades handle as the hand pulled the sword away from Orochimaru's hands the darkness left the blade leaving a newly formed double sided golden sword with four spikes coming out of the one side with a blood red ruby embedded right in the hilt "this is the weapon of my second in command and until I can use my real powers you'll be the one to do my work for me" Orochimaru narrowed his eyes "now you will go to the leaf and destroy this pest and anyone in your way show no mercy" he spoke the darkness in his voice was building "it's time the world learned of my return" he turned to leave the room "eradicating an entire village might sent the right message" he began to walk away heading back for lab "and just before you crush the skull of that ranger announce to those who witness if they don't want to share the same fate they bow down and surrender to their new master the all powerful **Lord Zed**" he continued walking away completely out of sight

"so his name is zed" kabuto's new voice as he looked over his new blade then to where his new master disappeared to "if he can do this with a katana I can't wait to see what he could do when his supposed real power." after stepping back inside the room moving back to where he was crouched down gathering up what little things he had with him before his body changed "I'll drop these off in my room then I'd better get moving it's more than a days run to the leaf from here" in the darkness he smirked "but with these's I'll get there even faster" once more he moved for the doorway just before he left the room he smirked "what luck I'll be able to pay back naruto for that attack he dealt me last time we met"

Somewhere in a forest

"this is just great it's been three days since my life went from annoying to total crazy and now I think I'm lost because I'm listening to a little voice in my head" drago spoke (still dressing in the hooded cloak, but with the hood down) looking around seen as everything looked the same to him "great you got me lost" drago yelled to seemingly no one

"It's not entirely my fault" zordon's voice echoed in his head "if you would have stayed on the main road and not travel through these woods my directions would have led you straight to the sea" zordon augured with him

"yea ok let me think about that traveling on the road where everyone travels" he tapped his figures against his chin "yea I don't thinks, so not when you have a bounty on your head like me" spoke jumping into a tree traveling all the way to the top to get a good view "knowing my luck if I travel the main road I'll bump into a group of bounty hunters and then I've got to fight for my life once again" he spoke in an uncaring voice as he reached the top and started looking around "there" he pointed just under a mile from where he stood.

"why do you have a bounty on your head if you don't mind me asking" zordon's voice once more echoed in his mind as drago jumped down from the top of the tree and started walking at a faster pace than before. Drago did say anything for a few minutes as he walked "if it's too hard for you to say you don't need to tell me anything" zordon's voice sounded sorry that he asked the question

"it's nothing like that I don't have problem talking about it, it's just that the story is to long we'll reach the shore line before I even get close to finishing, so for now you'll have to settle for this. At one point in time I lived in the hidden cloud village a few years ago I was the cause of a great misfortune I etiolated half the village when I was training" drago spoke while waiting for a response for the elder voice in his head, but when none came he continued "after I was captured the village council and the current Raikage at the time had all agreed that I would be executed in the morning" as drago spoke a small smile came to his face under his mask "it is obvious that I did not die, that was thanks to the Raikage's two sons. While I was in the village I made very few friends, but the two I made there are the same one's that set me free" drago slowed his pace as he could see the tree where thinning out and the smell of salt water filled the air "since that day the cloud village placed a large bounty on my head I'm wanted back there dead or alive. Most likely they'll want me alive, so they can kill me for revenge for what happened" drago stopped talking and walking waiting for zordon to speak for what seemed like hours he finally spoke

"Was it on purpose?" zordon asked in a curious tone "did you destroy half the village on purpose or was it an accident?" drago closed his eye's

"what does it matter what's done is done I can't change the past or what I've done I can't restore the lives I've taken" he slowly opened up his eye's as he began walking slowly again "only a monsters take the life of another and that is what I am" drago finished speaking as he reached a cliff hanging over the sea

"that's where your wrong" zordon spoke in a wise tone of voice "while it is true that only beings of evil take the life of another, you are not a monster that coin hanging around your neck is proof enough." drago's hand reach inside the cloak and pulled out from around his neck the coin zordon was referring to the one with a strange looking foot print on it "you where chosen for a reason, that coin draws it power from the light of this world if you are a monster like you say you are then the coin never would have chosen you if you are as evil as you think you are" zordon spoke in an all knowing tone of voice. "if you want to see real monsters just wait until the evil starts working it's power then you'll see what real monsters look like" he spoke in the same tone of voice. Drago not like the current conversation makes his move to change it.

"What happens next? How do I bring out this dragon of yours" drago asked while looking out to the sea.

"right, well first you need the dragon dagger to summon the dragonzord" as zordon spoke drago pulled the dagger out from behind his back "ok now what" drago asked looking over the strange dagger in his hands "the next step is one that is slightly more dangerous" drago cocked an eyebrow at hearing this "naruto was the first one to morph with out a morpher and it did a number on his body he's been in a hospital for going on three day's now because of that" he spoke in a worried voice

"What's a morpher drago asked curiously at hearing this new word" while still looking over his new dagger

"It's a device that acts as a filter for the body. The pure light energy drawn from the morphing grid to your power coin and that energy courses through your body as you transform, the power energizes your body and heals wounds. There is a draw back as seen with naruto the power causes an incredible amount of stress on the body. When he morphed his was just fighting, but when he morphed his wounds would have healed." while zordon was talking drago looking at the coin hanging around his neck "the stress put on his body from the transformation caused him to pass out. The morpher acts as a filter for the power instead of a large amount of power coursing through the body at once the filter send a small amount of power through the body at a steady and consistent flow" drago nodded understanding what he was tell him "the dragonzord has been sleeping for centuries completely cut off form it's power source if it where still connected to the morphing grid you could summon it just by playing the daggers song, but since it has been cut off you must morph then play the song thus sending power to the dragon and reviving it do you understand" drago nodded "once you've changed back you'll be weak you might even pass out now I know you have a bounty on your head, so I suggest that when it's over you get into a nearby tree and out of sight" once more drago nodded

"So how do I do this again" drago asked sounding a little nervous as he stared at the open ocean

"Send your chakra to your chest to your coin to awaken it, then call out the creatures name "**Dragon**". once the transformation is over play the dragons song on the dagger" zordon spoke as drago looked once more to his coin then shifted body looking to the sea he closed his eye's

"I know I'm going to regret agreeing to his hole thing, but what the hell" as zordon instructed he focused his charka to his coin his body was outlined with a green aura "**DRAGON**" the aura swallowed his entire body as a blinding light came off his body when the light cleared drago stood warring a green suit with a golden chest/shoulder shield, two golden bands one both his right and left bicep on his head a dragon faced helmet (I'm not so good with description so I hope you guys know who this is). The rush of power nearly knocked drago off his feet "this is incredible, I feel like I could talk on an entire army by myself" the though was quickly dismissed as he felt the dagger in his hand pulse "maybe later" he moved the dagger so it's mouth piece on the side was about to touch when several flashes of memories of another person in the same suit playing the dagger in his mind every detail of how to play the dragon song played through his head. After a few minutes drago came back to reality "what just happened

"the memories of the past dragon rangers showed you how to play the dagger correctly am I right" zordon spoke as drago nodded "well then as the new dragon ranger it's time for you to summon the dragonzord" drago once again nodded and again he placed the dagger to his mouth he blew in the mouth piece and pushed down on the petals and for the first time in centuries the dragons song filled the air (the original Japanese dragon dagger's sound, don't worry the American one I'll use later) after several minute of playing drago put down his hand and looked to the sea and found no change "ok well that wasn't a big waste of time" he spoke to seemingly no one

"It's been a few centuries, just be…" before zordon could finish his sentence the ground began to shake the sea became wildly violent

"What…the…hell…is…happening" drago asked while trying to keep his balance. A large dark shadow started to surface two glowing red eye's could be seen from under the water (the ground stopped shaking) "what is that" drago asked looking at a silver metal fin came out of the water fallowed by a monstrous metal dragon-like creature "that's the dragonzord" drago was in aw for a few moments, but he quickly noticed something odd about this creature that stood before him. First sections of its body where completely covered in sea moss, secondly several wires where sticking out of its body, and lastly its right arm was missing. "Ok well I know I'm new to this, but I think something's wrong here" one of its eye's was even smashed in

"I though this out come might happen." zordon's voice once more spoke sounding sad "without the power of the morphing grid to sustain and repair itself the dragonzord has suffered the damage's of the sea, but there is a way to restore it's power" drago looked to the dragon-like creature feeling sorry for it. As drago looked to the dragon before him he couldn't help, but feel as if he was looking in a mirror as if this creature was apart of himself

"How"

"hurl the dagger into the dragon's chest, the dagger will at as a conduit to the morphing grid only it's power can restore the dragonzord to it's former glory" drago nodded and did as he was told and chucked the dagger into the dragonzord once the dagger was embedded into the dragon it's entire body began glowing green and reseeded back into the sea "it will take time, but the zord will repair and reform itself when the time has come the it is repaired the dagger shall return to you." zordon spoke once more in an all knowing voice

"So what now and how do I change back" drago asked looking down into the sea

"Just call out power down. I need you to first find the last of the rangers, as far as I can tell she should be around this area. Then the both of you must travel to the village hidden in the leaves where you will meet up with the other rangers once…" zordon stopped mid-sentence "well be in touch again when you enter the leaf. I have to go naruto is waking up" and with that drago could feel zordon's presence leave him. He turned to leave back into the forest when he stopped looking down at himself realizing he's forgotten to call back his ranger armor

"well lets give this a try "**Power Down**"." his body once more became covered in a bright green light once his entire body was nothing but green light it retreated back into the coin around his neck "wow that actually worked" he said sounding completely surprised, but that feeling quickly disappeared as the world started spinning drago dropped to one knee his one hand on the ground holding himself up the other on his head "ok" he tried to pick himself back up, but only to fall back down again "he wasn't kidding about feeling weak" drago closed his eye's and relaxed like that for nearly 15 minutes he was able to stand up while opening up his eye's "ok I think I can walk" he stumbled after a few steps, but after that he was fine. He still felt weak and light headed after nearly an hour drago's stomach started growling "well I guess it's time to find something…" he stopped as his nose picked up the smell of fish he looked farther a head into the tree he found a small camp-sight with at least six fish on sticks beside a roaring fire. Moving as quickly as possible while still feeling the effects of the morph he got to the fish looking them over he felt like he was about to drool he looked around "just one wont hurt" as he reached to grab one his fingers just inches away from the stick

"**That's my fish**" a voice yelled drago didn't have time to react as he felt his body leave the ground. Someone had tackled him to the ground he rolled around on the ground with his attacker until another voice cut through the air

"**ENOUGH**" an older and rougher voice yelled as drago pinned his attacker without looking to his attacker his attention was more focused on the new voice that just yelled at the two of them. Looking to the owner of the voice drago was surprised to find a tall older man by looks he'd be in his late 30's or early 40's. the man had extremely long spiky white hair tided together into a phony tail with two long shoulder length bangs that framed his face from his eye's to the end of his face, on his forehead sat a gray horned forehead protector (with the symbol for oil). He was dressed in a short green kimono and matching pants, from his exposed arms, legs, and the opening in his kimono you could see mesh armor the last things drago noticed where the red vest with two yellow circles, and the wooden sandals on his feet "alright I'll give you to the could of one to explain yourself or I'll be the one you'll be fighting" it was clear by the tone of his voice he was not kidding, but drago couldn't help, but chuckle "I'm waiting for my answer and laughing at me isn't helping you" he spoke with more furry in his voice

"you know it's not every day you get threatened by the biggest pervert on the planet" drago smiled under his mask "and an old one at that, so old that he's forgotten a boy he taught to never despair, by telling a story about your grandson in the leaf village who was despised by his fellow villagers because of a creature that was sealed up inside of him, and yet he never once sought revenge against them and that his life's goal was to become the hokage and protect them the same people that abused him all his life he wants to protect them" the man's eye's seemed to widen with surprise "it's good to see you again jiraiya" drago spoke

"well I'll be dammed I never imagined I'd run into you around here kid what's it been almost eight years now" jiraiya smiled as he walked over to the two "now if you would please let her up, we can eat and caught up on" jiraiya spoke in a happy voice as he looked down at the two

"yea sure…wait her?" drago asked sounding surprise that a woman was traveling with the old pervert his surprised quickly disappeared as he realized he had pinned down a woman (arms holding down her arms and his body pressing up against hers) without a word drago literally jumped off her landing two feet to the left while crouching down "I'm very sorry" he said as he finally got a look at her. Drago fell on his ass when he got a good look at this woman if it weren't for the fact that he was warring a mask his jaw would have hit the ground "who on earth are you" drago just barley spoke looking at the woman before him "_what on earth is a girl like her doing traveling with a perv like him_" woman stood up

"My name is toki you thief" the woman stepped into the light of the camp fire. There standing 5ft 5in tall slightly tan skinned woman with an hourglass figured with size c borderline d cup breasts, long main like pitch black hair (it reached to the middle of her back) a side form her body drago's eye's where drawn to her own eye's emerald green eye's like his own eye's her pulps where vertical instead of instead of round. Her ear's where covered under her hair, what was more stimulating to drago about this woman was what she was dressed in a dark blue short one piece kimono (like shigure from kenichi the mightiest disciple) looking at this girl two thought's came to drago's mind one "_why is the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth with the world biggest pervert_" and two "_it's weird she's got like an animal presence around her, like a wolf or a cat_" toki walked passed him and sat down near the fire "well I guess if you're a friend of master jiraiya then it's ok if you eat just one of my fish" she spoke while checking on the fish as to not burn them

"come on kid sit down and take a load off we've got some catching up to do" jiraiya said putting a hand on drago's shoulder guiding him towards the fire "first off I'd like to know where you got that strangle looking coin" jiraiya asked as the two sat down near the fire. Drago had nearly forgotten that not only is this old man the worlds biggest pervert, but also one of the three legendary sanin so noticing something like a strangle golden coin would be easy for him (even though drago wasn't trying to hid it) "it looks a lot like the one toki has" he spoke "she found it a few days ago along with this odd looking sword" drago sat down beside toki and jiraiya sat next to her

"Well I'll tell you everything I know about these things" drago said touching his coin "but in return you need to help me get to the leaf" he looked to jiraiya who nodded back to him

"That's fine by me we're heading there anyways" with that done drago began explaining everything he knew about the power coins and the situation

Back in the leaf hospital

Naruto was slowly coming around, but he was still deep in a dreamless sleep that was until a very familiar elder like voice called to him "naruto" zordon's voice came into naruto's mind and once again naruto found himself in the chamber that held his former prisoner. Naruto wasn't surprised when he saw that the fox was no where to be seen "good you made it" zordon's voice came from behind naruto quickly naruto turned around and to his surprise he found an old bald, pale wrinkled skinned man about kakashi's height his entire body except his hand and head was covered with a gray robe (think zordon form the power rangers movie) with his hands behind his back. Naruto looked to the man with a look of confusion written all over his face

"Ok first who are you and why do you sound like zordon" naruto asked as the old man smiled and let out a small chuckle

"this is the way I looked when I died, by body was severely damaged in a battle and by body was only able to live on in a time chamber, but we have more pressing matters at hand" naruto looked him over again before nodding "now that your body has fully recover from the stress of your morph you must find the other three rangers…" zordon was interrupted before he could finish

"Wait three, last I counted there should be five left. Me plus those three that shot off, so how do you get three instead of five" naruto asked feeling a small smile came to his face as he felt he had a leg up on the old being

"when you passed out that was the case, but things have changed since then" zordon move one of his closed hands from behind his back he held it out in front of his body "if you look closely you'll see only three are left" zordon spoke opening up his hand three glowing lights came floating out of it (black, pink an blue) "these new coins where forged with in your body and in here they shall remain, until you their chosen host comes within contact with you like when you touched sasuke he received the coin he was destined for" zordon once more closed his hand and moved it to his back. Naruto just touched his chin as if he was thinking

"wait sasuke's got one now to?" zordon nodded "so what your telling me is that I'll I need to do is find three more people and just get near them and puff instant power ranger right?" naruto asked while clapping his hands together at the puff part of his question. Zordon once more smiled, but nodded to agree with him

"it's a little more complicated than that, but if you summit all up that's basically what will happen when you awake you'll find the three remaining coins in your pocket" zordon's face shifted from a smile to serious "we have other problems aside from finding the other rangers." naruto face was somewhere between nervous and annoyed "you where the first person to ever morph with out a morpher, and look at what happened to you. It put you in a hospital bed for three days this can not continue once you have found the remaining three rangers you must get the five other rangers that are in your village to your leader I must speak with her immediately to aid us in the creation of your new power morphers" now naruto just looked confused

"What's a morpher?" he asked cocking his head. Once more zordon explained the purpose of a morphed "so that explains why I was so tired it felt like my body was under a ton of pressure."

"naruto as much as I'd love to continue with the pleasantries your body is waking up and I need you to find the other rangers, bring them all together with your hokage then I will speak with you all and then I'll find a way to forge new morphers do you understand" zordon spoke as his body began to fade away

"Yea, I'll get right on it" naruto said in a happy voice. Zordon smiled as he completely faded away naruto could slowly fell his body turning to world of the awake. As he woke a strong, strange and yet pleasing smell became trapped in his nose and the feeling of extra heat against his body as if someone was holding him. Naruto slowly opened up his eye's he found himself in his usual hospital room, but when he tried to sit up he found it was harder than usual that there was some extra weight on his left side turning his head he found a peacefully sleeping hinata "hinata" naruto said in a low voice "_what she doing here and why is she sleeping in my bed_"

(Ten minutes ago)

Tsunade was walking the hallways of the hospital taking a break from her duties as hokage, she just checked in on neji and choji the two are stable and recovering very well much to the relief of both tenten and ino "_if everything goes well to day I might finally have a day off_" she spoke to herself

"Lady Hokage" Hiashi came running out of hinata's room "hinata's missing she's not in her bed" he ran over to her

"_good job tsunade you just jinx yourself_" she looked to leader of the hyuga clan as he ran up to her "don't worry we'll find her she couldn't have go far" tsuande started walking towards naruto's room with Hiashi close behind her "_knowing hinata there's only one place that she'll go_" as she came five feet from naruto's door it opened up, and out walked kakashi reading his book "kakashi what where you doing in naruto's room" she asked as kakashi started walking past her and Hiashi he chuckled slightly

"Watching young love progress" that was all he said and then poof in a white cloud he was gone. Tsunade turned her head to the side in confusion

"_dam cryptic pain-in-the-ass what the hell does he mean by that_" then a thought can to her "_wait he just came from naruto's room and hinata's…he can't possibly mean that hinata finally worked up the nerve to_" she charged into naruto's room without another word

(Five minutes ago)

Hinata had woken up in her hospital room "_where am I_" she asked herself when it all hit her like a tone of bricks "that's right for no reason I started hurting" subconsciously hinata stood up and started walking form her room "it hurt so much, but it wasn't really my pain it was naruto's" with out really paying attention hinata walked the halls of the hospital "I hope he's alright he was in so much pain, I…I need to know if he's alright. Please be ok naruto" hinata finally noticed she was no longer in her room, but now standing in front of a door to a room. She reached out turning the knob and stepped inside walking slowly into the room she stopped in front of the bed looking to it's owner "naruto" she looked over his body not see anything seriously wrong with him she smiled walking over to the side of the bed "thank goodness he's alright" hinata started to feel drowsy "I guess I didn't get enough sleep" looking around the room she didn't find anything that would be comfortable to lay on. Slowly her eye's drifted back to the bed "_I guess it couldn't hurt just to lay down next to him as long as I'm up before he wakes up_" hinata laid down on the bed, but she was as far away from naruto as possible after a few minutes hinata was out cold at the same time kakashi stepped inside the room from the window

"well this will never do" kakashi said looking at the two "I'll give you props for making it this far on your own hinata, so a little push couldn't hurt" kakashi moved to the bed he moved hinata closer to naruto and as if by reflex hinata to naruto's own sent the second the two got close hinata wrapped her arms around his neck while moving her head to rest on his chest. Seeing this kakashi smiled to himself "well it's a start" he looked to naruto "it's about time you found real love in your life to calm that wild spirit of yours and turn you into the real man you where meant to be" his eye's shifted to hinata "he'll bring out the real you, your more than just this shy little girl that everyone sees you as. With naruto at your side you'll blossom into a fine young woman and one of the greatest leaders the hyuga clan has ever seen" kakashi started for the door when he turned back around and smiled "_minato-sensei if you could only see him now he's becoming a fine young man he's even found a way to steal the heart of your former teammates daughter this will be the union of the century, I just hope that with hinata's family blood in there vanes your grandkids won't be as wild as the blond nut case you left behind_" with that kakashi left the room

(Current time with tsunade and Hiashi)

Both tsunade and Hiashi found naruto and hinata sleeping so soundly in laying with each other. Hinata's arms wrapped around naruto neck with her head resting on his chest and her legs wrapped around his one leg. naruto's arm had found it's way around hinata's shoulder pulling her closer to him (if that where possible). Tsunade chuckled at the sight "_that's so cute, that's my boy go get her naruto_" tsunade turned to Hiashi quite surprised by the look on his face she was expecting to see his face filled with nothing, but pure anger, but instead his face back blank except for a small smile

"lets go, I'm a very busy person" he looked at hinata "as long as I know she's safe it's fine by with me where she's at for the moment" tsunade was first to leave the room Hiashi quickly walked over to naruto getting down on one knee "you may be his son and are the spitting image of both your parent. my closest of friends, but I warn you now if you hurt her or break her heart I'll brake you in two do you understand me" Hiashi stood back up once more looking towards the two then he left the room. Neither Hiashi nor tsunade noticed the golden coin with a yellow aura (sabertooth tiger) around it hanging around her neck.

(Present time)

Naruto was transfix on hinata looking to the young hyuga laying in his bed "wow she's pretty" naruto started blushing the longer he started at her the more he came to realize just how beautiful she really is "why have I been chasing after sakura again" he asked himself thinking it over in his head "_she's never really nice to me, she's always putting me down and hitting me even when it's not my fault even when I do a good job she'll put me down or say it was because of sasuke_" he smiled looking at hinata again "_come to think of it I've never heard anything, but praise coming form her. Wait what the hell I'm I thinking about I need to find the other rangers I can't be thinking about asking hinata out_" naruto's train of thought hit a brick wall "_asking her out where did that come from I don't even know if she like's me like that I've gone after sakura for so long what do I say to her _"_hey hinata I just know notice how much better you are than sakura wanna go out_" _I've got to stop thinking about this and find the other rangers_" once more naruto was pulled out form his thoughts as hinata's voice cut through the silence of the room

"nar…" her voice was small and hard to hear. Naruto leaned in to hear her better "ooo naruto" she spoke in her sleep her face beet red "we can't to that yet naruto" she voice now sounding like she was in pleasure the pleasure in her voice caused naruto's face to turned a darker shade of red than her face "please at least wait for our wedding night" she giggled while shifting in her sleep pressing her chest against naruto's arm. Naruto froze he was to afraid to breath fearing if he breath she'd wake up, but it was becoming more and more difficult as she spoke about her dream. After a few minutes of silence naruto sighed and tried to remove himself from her grasp

"well at least I found out if she liked me or not" after another few minutes naruto pride himself from her vice grip naruto got off the bed he turned to her "ok first I'm going to find the other rangers, then bring them to gramma tsunade, and after that you and me are going out for a bowl of ramen my treat" he was just about to leave when he noticed some hair had fallen down in front of her face without thinking naruto quickly moved her hairs to the side "there that's much better" with that naruto ran out of the room rushing down the halls. Naruto was to in voided in his own thoughts that he didn't notice shikamaru standing right in front of him

"naruto hey watch out" shikamaru caught him as he tried, but failed at stopping himself "what's the rush"

"sorry shika I didn't have time to talk right now" naruto pushed off him and continued to run done the halls leaving shikamaru by himself once again

"he just got out of the hospital and he's already running around like an idiot and knowing naruto he'll put himself back in here again before the week is up" he put his hand on the side of his head "how troublesome" shikamaru walked down the hallway not noticed the new coin with a blue aura (triceratops) hanging from his neck "could this week be any more of a drag" shika wined as he headed for the stairs. Naruto continued running through the hallways

"I'll find gramma first then I'll look for the others" he barged into a room without knocking first "hey gramma you in here" naruto found himself in a room with several machines connected to a sleeping choji "o sorry choji" naruto said backing back out of the room quickly hopping he didn't wake him. Choji turned in his sleep a chain with a gold coin with a black aura (mastodon) hanging around his neck slid out from under the blanket as the remaining bruises and cut on his body where rapidly healing themselves. Naruto was now on the first floor of the hospital still no sign of lady tsunade "great where the hell is she" naruto asked no one as he headed for the front doors and once more he nearly turned someone into road kill naruto just barley skidded to a stop right before he would have run over tenten who was walking in his direction with flowers and a tray of food "hey tenten have you seen gramma tsunade" naruto asked catching his breath

"no sorry naruto, last I saw she just checked in on sasuke and headed back to the tower" tenten spoke trying get around him while trying not to spill the food. "naruto if you could please move I want to get this food to neji before it gets cold" then it dawned on naruto he never asked about his other teammates

"how neji and the other what happened to them" naruto asked now sounding concerned. Tenten sighed figuring it would be quicker to just tell him and get him out of the way, so she could get back to neji

"kiba and shikamaru only had a few bumps and bruises. Neji and choji weren't as lucky both where in critical condition and where stabilized yesterday, choji still sleeping according to ino she hasn't let his side since he went in, and shika has been betting himself up over what happened to them. Neji just work up about an hour ago." tenten spoke looking past naruto as if she was signaling him to move

"wait what about lee, and sasuke." naruto asked now sounding really concerned after hearing neji and choji's conditions "_you better be ok bushy bows I owe you one and you better be alive for me to repay it_" naruto looked to tenten for an answer "lee's fine three sand nin showed up lending kiba, shika and lee a hand. As far as I know sasuke's in a bed with two anbu watching him and sakura hasn't left his room since you got back. Look naruto I need to get back to neji so…" naruto nodded

"yea sure. Thanks tenten" he stepped aside letting her pas and he in turn ran out the door heading for the hokage tower. "_ok first I'll get gramma's help finding the others_" he thought to himself as he ran though the village. Tenten walked into neji's room the young hyuga laid there sound asleep tenten placed the flowers in a vase and put the food on the nightstand next to neji's bed. She sat down in the chair next to the bed while propping her feet up on the bed as she stretched her back not noticing the gold coin with a pink aura (pterodactyl) hanging form her neck she settled in for a nap.

Looking down on the world

"the piece's are in place" zordon's voice echoed "the stage is set, the enemy has the next move, so let the game begin"

Ok what do you guys think of the latest installment of this piece of garbage story don't be afraid to tell me what you think


	4. the calm before the storm

Ok here's the next chapter personally I think this one is probably the worst one out of all of them. Well for those of you who have read my fic's before know I like to use line's from other movies or tv shows and use them for my fic's so if any of you like hellsing I'll be using one of alucard's famous lines. Ok well on with the show

Chapter 4

The sun started to set as sasuke began to stir. "where am I" he ask in a low and groggy voice as his eye's scanned the room, his body feeling like it was made of led(which is why he didn't just get up)

"your home, and your in the hospital" sakura's voice came from the window side of the room as sasuke turned his head he realized why he couldn't get up his entire body from head to toe was bound to the bed "lady tsunade ordered you to be bound to your bed, incase you got the idea to run again" sasuke didn't reply he just looked at her silence filled the room neither one knew what to say all the while sasuke couldn't take his eye's off her "I don't understand why?" before sasuke could answer she spoke again "why wouldn't you let me go with you?" she turned to him with tears threatening to fall down her face "I understand why you wanted to go. You need to get stronger, so you can avenge your families death." the tears escaped her eyes "you could get stronger with us your team that's what where here for to help each other out" she took a step towards the bed "do you have any idea the kind of pain you put me or naruto through. Naruto looks to you as the brother he never had team seven and the rest of our class are the closest thing he has to a family" the tear came poring down her face "he like the little hyperactive brother I never got or wanted, but I almost lost him and the most important person in my life all because you thought that joining Orochimaru would get you stronger" she stepped for the bed

"I need to get stronger, I have to avenge my family" he finally spoke in a low voice as he looked at the crying pink haired girl before him "_so it took me nearly becoming a traitor to the leaf and getting my ass handed to me, by the blond pain in the ass for me to see just how pretty sakura is_" sasuke let out a sigh "you are right" sakura looked to him while wiping a way a few tears "becoming a traitor of the leaf and volunteering to become the snakes new body was a mistake, but there must be a way for me to get stronger naruto is already so far a head" he looked to sakura "he used a transformation jutsu I've never seen before he summoned a strange suit of armor I could touch him" he closed his eye's and growled in frustration "every time I think I'm stronger someone smacks me down, first itaichi returns I couldn't put a scratch on him and with just one move he puts me in a hospital bed." sasuke balled up his fists at the memory " then naruto to last place ninja at the academy bets me the number one ninja of our year" he looked to sakura "it's not fair I need that power I need it to…" is taken back as sakura slaps him hard across the face

"if you say you need it to avenge your family one more time I'll slap you again" sasuke is in utter shock never in a million years did he think sakura of all people would hit him "you honestly don't understand how naruto has gotten stronger" sasuke is still in shock "naruto wants to protect everyone that important to him he trains hard, he never gives up or gives in he'd give his life if it meant keeping someone close to him safe" she didn't wait for him to say anything "his strength comes from his will to protect his loved one from harm even if its their own doing like what you nearly did sasuke" sasuke closed his eye's, but nodded in understanding "getting revenge for your family is a good reason to fight when the time come when you face off against itaichi, but until then why not fallow naruto's example make yourself stronger, so you never have to lose your loved one's like that again." she sat on the bed and took in his hand "don't you have anyone you want to protect. I know I want to become stronger to protect my mom, this village and…" she looked to him "the man I love I want to be able to keep all of them safe" sasuke wrapped his fingers around her own as he nodded

"your right sakura." he looked up at her with a genuine smile "I do have one or two people I want to keep safe, but you forgot I have two life goals the first is to avenge my clans death at the hands of my brother and the other is" as he was about to say it sakura started to blush as he looked into her eye's and his grip around her finger tightened "when the time is right to rebuild the uchiha clan a new I know there's only one person I can count on to help keep my head on straight and that person is" she lend in closer to him "naruto I'll have to talk to him once I'm all better" sakura nearly fell out of the bed hearing this her temper started to rise "I was kidding sakura" he chucked a little as she glared at him "what I'm not allowed to joke around, you admire naruto so much I thought I'd try something that blond idiot would say" sakura just rolled her eye's and laid down on the bed next to him so that her head was laying on his chest "so…umm…is there anyway you could you know get these restrains off me" he asked half chuckling

Sakura only looked up at him

"And why would I do that I'm just fine like this" she said nuzzling into his chest

"Well if you set me free I could hold you since you want to lay here with me" he asked trying his best to sweet talk her

"that's a very tempting offer, but maybe you should ask naruto to set you free since he's the one you think is the best one for the uchiha clans future" she said closing her eye's

"come on sakura you know I was only joking" he got no response "really Miss uchiha your going to treat me like this" still he got no response "fine." he sighed "I guess this is nice" he spoke looking down to the sleeping pink hair that is resting up against his chest he smiled and closed his eye's "I better be untied when I wake up or I just might think your into this kind of stuff" he said more to himself than her as he closed his eye's sleep came to him fast just as the world went black he could have sworn he heard her say "what makes you think someday I wont tie you down again"

Else where in the hospital

Ino had just returned from the cafeteria she was only a few feet from the room that held her large injured teammate "knowing choji once he awake he'll want something to eat" on the tray she was carrying had several servings of barbequed pork, a few apples and few other things choji likes to eat. Ino slowly and quietly pushed open the door stepping inside she found choji was still sleeping she walked over to the small table and chair in the room, but she didn't stop there she moved the chair over to chojis bed "I still can't believe that's really you choji" she said to her sleeping friend (still skinny from his family's jutsu) she looked him over again "you know I've been saying for you to lose some weight I hate to say it, but I was wrong I like my choji chubby" ino smile till she thought about what she just said her own words caused her to blush "_my choji_" "I didn't mean it like that I'm just saying you look better the way you where" ino looked down into the corner as she spoke feeling embarrassed, when she looked at choji again he wasn't just lying there anymore he was in fact sitting up looking at her

"Thanks ino, but I need my size for all my jutsus. If I used my clans jutsu the way I am now it would have killed me immediately" ino forgetting about her embarrassment she cocked her head looking at him oddly

"Wow choji your ok" she said moving closer to the large ninja when his statement was caught in her ears "wait what do you mean you would've died"

"My families' jutsu converters all the calories in my body into chakra, without my large body I could never have performed that jutsu" he looked to her with a smile "the real draw is that it's such a high level jutsu at most members of my clan can't use it with out the three pills and even those have a major draw back forcing the jutsu from what my dad tells me causes extreme fatigue, most members of the akimichi clan pass out before they can get medical aid and die from the damage caused to the body" he looked to his hands "I was lucky that kakashi sensei had those black-ops find me if it wasn't for them and lady tsunade I wouldn't be here right now" when choji looked up he saw ino smiling while holding a tray of food

"Well if you want to get in action your gona need your energy so eat up" she handed him the tray. He nodded thanking her, but before he started he noticed it was only ino in the room

"Hey ino where's the rest of the team did we all make it back ok? Did we get sasuke back?" ino still smiled and nodded

"yea you, neji, sasuke and naruto got the worst of if, but everyone made it back safe and sound " the room got real quiet "well I should probably find lady tsunade and let her know your up" ino moved to stand up out of her chair when choji spoke again

"Thanks for looking after me I really appreciate it" ino turned to him and smiled

"yea well it's not problem asuma sensei was away on a mission, lady tsunade been real busy and your parent are dealing clan thing from what I'm told, so it was either me or no one" ino was mentally slapping herself for making it sound like she didn't have a choice choji just lower his head looking at his food

"you'd better hurry the suns going down and you wont have much time left to visit sasuke before visiting hours end if your wasting your time looking for lady tsunade" choji didn't look at her, and poor ino didn't know what to do.

"well I'll go find her and be back here before you know it" ino slipped out of the room closing the door behind her she stood there her back to the door "idiot, good job we we're getting a long just fine and you go and make him think you only looked after him cause you didn't have a choice" she stopped her rant when she heard choji's voice from the other side of the door

"Why? Why do I even bother getting my hopes up it's not fair. Sasuke's a girl magnet, not only did he get sakura and ino, but just about every other girl in the academy. Shika has that girl from the sand village, and naruto doesn't even know he's got hinata's heart." by the sound coming from the room choji laid back down "I'm just like kiba, I've got a crush on a girl that don't even think of me as anything for than a friend" a tired sigh escaped his lips "no I'm worse at least the girl kiba like acknowledges him as a teammate ino only thinks of me as a burden she said it herself the only reason she came here was because no one else could it's hopeless" the room once more became silent, ino was practically balling her eye's out, but she made sure she didn't make a sound

"_I'm so sorry choji, I never meant to make you feel like that_" she put her head in her hands "_I'm a horrible person I made my teammate feel like I don't care about him what kind of person does that, I could never think that way about choji_" ino started walking as she wiped away her tears "I'll get lady tsunade to look at choji then I'll tell him the truth" she looked down at her hands as her face started to blush "that my feelings for sasuke faded a long time ago and have started to grow for him" she whispered the last part she took off running. As she ran down the hallway (a joint hallway) she nearly collided with hinata as she to was racing down the other hallway

"I'm sorry ino" hinata spoke bowing lowly apologizing "I have to find lady tsunade naruto's gone missing" hinata stood back up looking to ino

"I'm just on my way to see her at her office, choji's away I wanted her to make sure everything's ok with him, we'll go and see her together" "_she'll fix his body and I'll fix that hole in his heart that I put in there_" hinata nodded the two continued to make there way through the hospital finally making there way out the two continued to the tower.

Mean while

Naruto was practically running towards the tower, but to him he felt like he was moving to slow "_what's wrong with me, I know I can move faster than this_" without so much as a thought acting Soule oninstinct naruto leaped forward landing on his hand he started running on all four (like when he uses the foxes power) "_ok this works_" as he ran through the village several people who saw this looked at him with disgust, and whispers' passed from person to person some spoke of the demon finally returning or that naruto is finally showing his true colors. Naruto however paid no attention to them he was more focused on reaching his destination that was until he felt a sharp pain course through his body it only lasted a second, but in that second it was the most instance pain naruto had ever felt in his life "what on earth was that" naruto shook it off "must be from the way I'm running" as the tower came into naruto ears started to twitch another sharp pain came from his ears, but the sight of the tower not ten feet away made naruto brush this pain off as well. The sun was just about set naruto looked to the tower steps "I don't have time for steps knowing grama she's half drunk by now" naruto moving his chakra to both his hands and feet naruto jumped to the side of the building he continued to run up the side of the building luckily for him tsunade had her window open "HEY GRAMA WE NEED TO TALK" naruto yelled jumping into the room landing in a crouched position with his back turned to her. Tsunade stood up ready to scream at him, but she stopped getting a good look at him her eye's grew wide and her mouth hung open "look we've got big problems a lot of bad shit is heading…" naruto turned and stood up looking at her "our way so…why are you looking at me like that" without warning tsunade jumped her desk and got down on her one knee so she was eye level with naruto she was only a foot away from him "what are you…" he didn't finish as tsunades hand moved faster than naruto could see, but he felt where they went her hands where now on his hears

"these are so cute" tsunade said in a odd girlish like voice that naruto had never herd her speak in, but she to noticed and quickly backed away "I'm sorry naruto I don't know what came over me" she stood up making sure her body was as tall as she could muster and in her most intimidating voice (her hokage voice) "don't come in here looking like this again" naruto was taken back, by the entire seen that had just happened without any idea what was going on

"Wow the suns not even down yet and your already drunk enough that your not making any sense" tsunade glared at him

"I haven't had a drop of alcohol at all today I've been to busy checking in on you and your friends" she glared harder at him as if she where trying to burn a hole through him "DROP THE TRANSFORMATION ALREADY I CAN'T TALK TO YOU SERIOUSLY WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE THAT" she bellowed this only added to naruto's confusion

"What are you talking about I didn't use a transformation jutsu" it was naruto's turn to stand up and tsunade's turn to be confused. The slug princess quickly moved to her desk and quickly tossing a mirror to naruto "what am I to do with…" naruto stopped mid sentence as he looked in the mirror he dropped it in shock, but luckily for naruto it landed on something soft (seven years bad luck) "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME" naruto screamed his eye's traveled down looking for the mirror to look at himself again this only made it worse he found the mirror it had landed on a long and fluffy orange tail with a white tip "OOOO COME-ON A TAIL TO" naruto yelled once again as he looked to his new extremity. Tsunade could barley contain herself every few second a small chuckle blurted out, naruto picked up the mirror and looked at himself again. His whiskers had thickened(like when his uses the foxes power) his pulps where on longer round, but vertical a few of his front teeth where now fangs and the most noticeable change (aside from the tail) was his ears no longer round and pale, instead the tops of his eyes where now pointed the back was covered in thin (and soft) orange fur with white fur outlining the inside of his ears (think if link's from legend of Zelda and tails from sonic the hedgehog ears where to merge together) "why me?" naruto got down on his knees (anime tears poring from his eye's) that was the last straw tsunade lost it she thought that she was going to laugh herself to death when a small whine made her look to naruto "that not funny granny tsunade) naruto said looking at her teary eyed his big ocean blue eye's where as big as possible and in that moment tsunade did not see naruto. Instead she saw to the two closest people in her life over lapping naruto, first her brother nawaki who was covered in mud

"that's not funny tsunade" his image began to fade, thou it only lasted for a second it hit tsunade hard, but the second image did her in. this time a boy nearly identical to naruto except for the whisker mark overlapped naruto the boy was socked to the bone

"that's not funny mom" all the emotions tsunade had held in where released all at once as she without warning wrapped her arms around naruto and pulled him into a firm, but gentle hug

"Mito, Nawaki" she hugged him tighter "I miss you, so much. It's not fair that I had to watch as the two of you where put into the ground" she continued to cry and mumble several other things that naruto could not understand. The two staid liked this for nearly twenty minutes naruto was unsure what to do or what had cased her to act like this, but when she finally released him she smile looking at him as she whipped away the last of her tears "I'll never get over how much you and your father look alike it's like…" as the sentence left her lips tsunade realized her mistake

"You knew my dad" naruto asked slowly sounding like he didn't believe what he just heard. Tsunade knew he was about to attack her with questions, so she beat him to the punch.

"wait one minute naruto before you start yelling questions at me" this seemed to hold him at bay for now "Yes I knew your father" naruto seemed like he was about to attack her again "and I will answer every question you have about your parents first thing tomorrow" she knew naruto well enough to know what was coming next "the day is almost over you just got out of the hospital, without my ok once again I might add. If you met me at training field seven tomorrow morning at 7 sharp I will answer your questions to your hearts content agreed" naruto hesitantly nodded his head in agreement. The two stood there for a few minutes in utter silence waiting for the other to speak, but the first person to speak was neither tsunade nor naruto

"Well that was interesting to watch" garra's voice came from the second chair in front of the hokage's desk. Naruto smiled as he walked over to greet his friend garra stood up the two shook hands

"I owe you one man" naruto said smiling unknown to him his tail started swaying from side to side (he's happy) garra only looked confused at to what the fox boy meant "you and you team saved my friends sorry asses I owe you big man" garra for the first time in a long time smiled

"It was no problem; I want to do what ever I can to repay the debt I owe the leaf for my and my village's part in the leaf invasion. I am grateful to meet you again under better terms" garra smiled as he sat down in his chair naruto mirrored him and sat in the chair across from him "although you look a little different from what I remember the tail is a little much don't you think"

"_wait did I just hear right garra, garra of the desert just made a joke_" naruto smiled seeing just how far garra has come from a murderous monster "_and he made it at my new problem, great just great I cant' wait to hear what kiba and guys have to say about me_" naruto grinned and was about to pay back the sand ninja when tsunade decided to interrupt

"I hate to interrupt this special guy bonding moment, but lets get serious for a moment." she got both boys attention now "first off naruto you came here for a reason and an important one I would hope if you scaled up the side of the building and secondly what the hell happened to you last I checked you weren't a fox boy" just before naruto could speak a ball of blinding white light ripped into the room and shot at garra that sand nin didn't have time to react as the ball slammed into his body, but nothing happened well that hurt garra instead he felt some extra weight in his arms he looked down to find a white saber sword with the end of the handle in the shape of a tiger "what in the hell is going on around here" tsunade stood up walking over to the sand nin

"so garra's a ranger to, wait a white ball that was one of the one that took off during my fight with sasuke, so then why did it take this long to reach garra" naruto asked himself no one else was really listening well almost no one

"I'm not sure how it happened, but the white tiger came to reside in your sand friends home." zordon's voice filled naruto's head "after trying for, so long to contact the tiger with no response I investigated it myself and found the coin and saba had yet to their owner I forced the coin to once again seek out it owner" all the while zordon is talking garra's eye's keep getting wider and wider with fear

"Naruto tell me I'm not crazy and that you hear that voice as well" to this tsunade's attention turns the two (she was looking at Saba which she took form garra before he could protest)

"What are you talking about what voice I don't hear anything" she spoke looking to naruto for an answer

"Trust me garra you're not going crazy that voice is real and he a good person." "_isn't there a way for granny to hear you it would be a lot easier to convince her I'm not lying about all that's happened if she could speak to you_" naruto thought hopping zordon could hear him

"I'm sorry naruto with only the power of two coins I can not speak to anyone that does not already posses a power coin, if we had three I might be able to pull it off" zordon explained just as he finished explaining the problem naruto's mind came across the solution

"_Wait I still have those three coins I didn't get the chance to look for the other rangers yet_" naruto's hand dove into his pocket, but to his shock he pulled out nothing "what? Where did they go" he asked in a low voice

"You might have bumped into the ones chosen to own the other coins and you don't know it yet" zordon once more explained all the while garra was more confused then ever after hearing the mind conversation between the two

"Granny tsunade I need you to listen to me I know this is going to sound unbelievable, but…" naruto did finish as the hokage doors where thrown open ino and hinata burst in

"Lady Tsunade choji's up and…"

"Lady Tsunade naruto's missing and…" the two girls yelled all at once, but stopped mid sentence when their's eye's fell on to the new naruto

"Is that you naruto" ino was the first to speak after several minutes of silence poor hinata was having problems containing herself

"_Naruto was always cute, but those ears and that tale_" she just stood there fighting with her mind if she should say something, walk away or just jump him right here and now.

"hinata your drooling" tsunade said in a low deadpan voice this knocked hinata out of her daze "now if the both you would kindly wait outside the room I'm not finish with these two." the two turned to leave when something caught naruto's eye ino was already out of the room when the door shut behind her naruto had shut the door to do two things one get ino out like tsunade wanted and two to get in front of hinata and examine the coin hanging from her neck

"n.n..naruto" she was surprised, happy and shocked to see naruto starring at her chest "_naruto this is embarrassing why would you pick now to take an interest in my chest right in front of the hokage_" the situation only grew worse naruto's left hand actually reached forward "_oh no oh no oh on oh no_" hinata's face turned bright red and then she fainted naruto caught her before she hit the ground

"Every time" he cocked his head looking at her oddly. Naruto carried hinata over and sat her down "ok zordon that makes three" before anyone could say another word naruto's, hinata's and garra's coins began to glow

"That's much better" zordon's voice filled the room. Needless to say tsunade was shocked to ear the voice "I'm sorry to say that with only the power of three power coins I can not take a physical form only my voice is present in this world and I don't have a lot of time, so please listen I will answer any question you have after I speak" and so zordon retold tsunade all that had happened the battle with sasuke, the tricking the kyubi, the recreation of the power coins and the fact that naruto was the first one to morph with out a morpher, the darkness that threatened to destroy the world and the need to find the other rangers. After what seemed like forever zordon had finished, by this point tsunade was sitting in her chair with her head in her hands

"so what your telling me is that there is an evil entity on earth and it has the power to destroy us all and the only thing that can stop it are 9 of these power rangers you speak of" she spoke to the invisible voice

"Yes"

"And so far we know that naruto, sasuke, hinata, and garra are four of the chosen nine am I right"

"Yes, but also two other rangers outside of your village have been chosen" tsunade started rubbing her temples

"ok so that makes six and from my understanding naruto had already bumped into the remaining four, so all we need to do is find them and train them to use their new powers." she looked to naruto "well then can you explain what has happened to naruto"

"this has never happened before then again I've never had a ranger morph without a morpher." zordons voice paused "it could be that the energy of the morphing grid when coursing through the rangers body without the filtering effects of a morpher has transferred part of the physical traits of the beast the coin represents in naruto's case a fox" zordon's voice spoke sounding weak "I don't have much time left you must construct new morpher's, but they must be constructed from a very special and rare metal. The new morpher's must be constructed from zeddium it's the only metal I know of that can properly handle the power form the morphing grid any other material will be overloaded and be destroyed as far as in know there is very few deposits of zeddium left in this world" while zordon was speaking tsunade had moved from her desk to a secret vale in the wall she quickly pulled something out and walked back to her desk

"is this what zeddium is" she asked placing a large chuck of gray rock on the desk "the first hokage found this when the leaf was first built no one was ever able to figure out just what exactly it was no matter what was constructed from this it always fell apart or broke as if it was made out of glass" she spoke looking over the object

"that is because zeddium is useless with out the power of the morphing gird" the power coins began glowing brighter "take this with the zeddium to the blacksmith I am out of time" on tsunades desk appeared a red scroll with a yellow lightening blot on it the coins light finally dimmed. Tsunade opened it up written in the scroll where the designs for the original power morpher's

"I understand" she spoke not knowing if zordon could hear her or not. tsunade pulled a sheet of paper from her desk and began writing on it "Naruto I want you to take hinata home and stay there with her until she wakes again is that clear" naruto nodded, but was about to argue about something "take this with you and you'll have nothing to fear. When you reach the hyuga compound give this to the guards he will take you to Hiashi once hinata wakes up you will explain the situation to her then the two of you will meet me here tomorrow I'll be sending out several anbu to find the remaining members of your team" naruto took the paper he carefully picked up hinata (bride style) and left the office. Once he was out of the room tsunade turned to garra "I hope you won't mind if I ask you and family to extend your stay in the village, at least until we can create one of these morpher's for you" garra nodded

"I don't mind in the slightest and I swear to aid in destroying this darkness to repay the debt we sand owe the leaf that and I will not stand by and do nothing if I know I have the power to help keep my loved one's safe" garra stood up and bowed his head to tsunade "I will stay as long as needed, just tell me what you want me to do" tsunade smiled

"_Wow naruto you amaze me, this boy before me was once the greatly feared garra of the sand the cold and heartless killer Jinchūriki of the sand. Look at him now just he's not even the shell of his former self naruto you've turned a once great enemy into a life long friend and all it took was one little battle I wonder what would happen if I locked him in a room with the other kages would he turn them into allies as well or would they just kill each other_" "very well I thank you for your aid now and in the future aid to the leaf" she stood up and bowed to him "for know just go back to your apartment and like I told naruto come back here in the morning the anbu should be able to find the others with in that time limit" tsunade chuckled "it couldn't be simpler all they need to do is look for four people warring coins around there necks like yours and naruto's" garra stood up and bowed

"until tomorrow then good day lady hokage" garra walked out of the room as he left he looked to both his coin and new weapon "a white tiger" once garra was out of the room tsunade call forth several anbu and gave them the instructions they needed to find the remaining rangers. Tsunade quickly disbanded them, she then grabbed the scroll and all the zeddium she had with in the vault "and now I have to deal with a worried blond who's crush is in the hospital" tsunade stopped at the door sighing before open up the door "I will go to the hospital after I make stop at the blacksmith so just calm down ino" she spoke before ino could yell at her

Back at camp jiraiya

The sun had completely set after drago ate his fish he moved to the trees above not saying a single word to either of them this angered toki greatly "that jerk he eats' my fish doesn't even say thank you he doesn't even speak to us he just eats and climbs up that tree the dam jerk" she grumbled jiraiya just chuckled at her actions "what's so funny"

"o nothing, I'm just thinking by the way your complaining it sounds as if you actually wanted drago to say down here with us" toki turned her head away from the old perv view

"well we feed him, it would kill him to at least talk to us and besides it's better to stay in the group than be off on your own it's safer with the group" he voice sounding annoyed once more jiraiya chuckled

"You might be right for people on the ground large numbers is safer, but for someone that is alone staying in the trees is far safer"

"ok yea, but he's not alone right now he's with us I don't see the need to sleep in an uncomfortable tree and besides he should get use to the group from what he told us there's nine of us, so he's going to have to get uses to us" she said looking up to drago who she suspected was sleeping

"he'll come around, just give him time you don't understand what the poor boy been through" jiraiya looking to the dieing flames his mind dipping into his memories "from the time he was eight years old he's had a bounty placed on his head for the past eight years he's been hunted by bounty hunters from every village or anyone that's wants the bounty" he looked up to the sleeping figure above them "when I first met him he was nine years old he was just getting by he was still trying to get over the shock of what had happened to him" jiraiya looked to toki "you see drago is that last of a very powerful clan that possessed the most powerful of the physical kekkei-genkai it was know as the dragon" jiraiya had her entire attention now "the dragon is separated into two separate genkai's first is the dragon's eye the people in the flame clan born with this are easy enough to pick out at birth the hair of the dragon eye's users is pure snow white. The dragon's eye practically gives the user all the senses of a dragon and can see through most genjutsu as to the other part it is known as the dragon's body people in the flame clan that are born with this genkai at birth there skin is scaled" jiraiya sighed "the dragon's body basically turns the users body into armor the scales on the body turn different colors the different colors indicate the level of strength they go in this order weakest to strongest green, blue, red and black. draGo is the first person to be born with both since the original founder of the clan the first drago flame"

"Wait he's named after his ancestor" she asked sounding even more interested

"yes there are several legends to how the original drago came to have the power of the dragon, but he was the first and last member of his family to have both genkai's until this drago was born seeing he was born with both genkai's it only seemed fit to be named after his clans founder" jiraiya stopped speaking as the sound of someone moving around came from the trees "it seems like he's still having the nightmares, it's getting late you should get some sleep we've got ways to go to reach the leaf I'll fill you in on the rest on the way" jiraiya dumped some water on the camp fire and rolled over to get some sleep. After about a half hour of listening to drago's thrashing around toki couldn't take it anymore

"It's bad enough he was a jerk, but now he ruining my sleep he's gona pay for this" she spoke as she climbed the tree.

(Meanwhile inside drago's dream)

The hidden cloud village was set a blaze hundreds of people running and screaming in fear while several dozens of bodies lay scattered across the village each one more mangled than the last. Inside the inferno a large shadow creature men, women, children it didn't matter to this creature it slaughtered them all anyone and everyone that got in its way died. At the every edge of the flames stood drago (his present form) screaming at the creature telling it to stop to leave these people alone, but this only caused the creature to let out a strange noise that almost sounded like a laugh the shadow creature's shape changed it shifted from a large monster to that of a human the shadow walked right to drago "well it's been a while weakling" the shadow spoke to him

"Why? Why can you ever just leave me in peace I don't want to remember this anymore and yet night after night you force me to relive what happed why what did I ever do to you" he asked the shadow

"again with these question the same one's over and over again try something new and I might answer you" the creature "fine I'll indulge you one last time this is a test that was created by the founder of your clan to test your worthiness of welding the power of the dragon." the creature leaned out of the flames it's face was a mirror image of drago's "I take no joy in this your memories are my memories your pain is my pain your death equals my death" he spoke in an emotionless voice

"I don't care about that just stop making me relive this stop making me watch as you forced me to kill those innocent people" drago yelled clenching his fists

"it's not my fault your nothing, but weak" the shadow spoke almost laughing "so weak that you couldn't control my power it's not surprise this happened the blood of these people are on your hands you are nothing, but a danger to yourself and everyone around you…" the shadow stopped "it seems as if someone want to talk to you" his voice started fading and someone else's voice was replacing it

"Hey drago, drago wake up drago WAKE UP"

(Back in the real world)

Toki had reached drago yelling for him to wake up after a few minutes drago shot up (eye's still closed), but to his surprise his face slammed into something soft "what the hell" he said as his eye's slowly opened to his shock his face was barred in toki's chest he wasn't the only one that was shocked toki was speechless her face turning bright red

"you dirty pervert" she yelled pulling back her hand to swing at him, drago leaned back to avoid the on coming attack forgetting he was on a tree branch as he felt the branch disappear from under him he reached out grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on (that being toki's arm) the two teens fell to the ground drago landed on his back with toki landing on top of him neither one was two badly hurt, but the interesting part of the fall came when the two recovered from it toki's lips landed right on top of drago's (his masked lips) when she realized this she quickly sat up this only put her in even more awkward position she was straddling him "what the hell is wrong with you" she yelled at him "you could have killed me"

"Me what the hell is wrong with you I'm not the one standing over other while they sleep" he yelled glaring up at her she looked away from him

"You where having a nightmare I came up to see if you where ok and then…" she stopped again she looked at him "I was distracted by…by the way your ears look ok. You woke up and decided to be a pervert" drago cocked his head to the side looking confused

"my ears?" his hand reached up to touch his now pointed ear "what the hell it wasn't like that before" he yelled. Unknown to the two of them the loud commotion had drawn the attention of the super pervert laying several feet away he walked over to them with his notebook in hand writing down the seen before him

"well I could feel some sparks in the air between the two of you when you first met, but this is a little faster than I expected" he spoke laughing drago was about to yell at the old perv, but something else caught his attention the sound of footsteps coming in the distance he hind them

"Jiraiya get her out of here" drago spoke in a low and threatening voice as he jumped to his feet

"How many" the old pervert disappeared and the legendary sanin came forth "toki quickly grab your things where leaving" she didn't speak and did what she was told

"five maybe six, quickly get out of here" his voice even more threatening "I'll catch up with you as soon as I can I'll meet you at the restaurant before the leaf" jiraiya nodded making a few hand-signs he slammed his hand down summoning a large orange toad he and toki got on it's back just as they where about to leave toki turned to drago

"if you die before I can make you pay for trying something perverted with me I'll kill you, so you better come back alive" drago just rolled his eye's and smiled under his mask

"Yea sure whatever you say princess now get out of here" the two took off. Drago looked to the forest the footsteps keep getting closer "_well there's one advantage of these new ears my hearings a hell of a lot better_" the footsteps stopped "alright come on out I know your there if you're here for my head lets get this over with I have other things to do then play around with you" he yelled into the forest after three minutes five fully armored (samurai armor) samurai came out of the forest two warring red armor, two with light blue and one in dark brown

"You there where did the toad sage and the young girl run off to" the one in brown armor yelled drago looked at them oddly "answer me" he yelled

"So wait your after them?" drago asked sounding confused

"Tell me where they went" he yelled once more the other four hand there hands on the handles of there blades

"I'll answer you if you answer my question why so you want them" drago tried to bargain

"we where sent here by our master to capture the toad sage and bring the lady wolfen back home, now answer my question and I better like what I hear or else I'll make you pay for delaying us for our mission"

"Now hold on Rai" one of two light blue armored swordsmen spoke in his left hand a small black book "if you kill him will only get half of the reward"

"What reward?" one of the red armored ones asked

"he's got quite the bounty on his head, if we play our cards right not only will we be in good graces with our master for bringing home the princess, but we could also make gain a great deal of money and be in the debt of the hidden cloud for bringing them the dragon of destruction" at the sound of drago's nick name the remaining four looked at drago with in shock

"so this man is the infamous dragon of destruction I must say I'm not impressed" the brown armored one spoke he drew his blade "after we've beaten you to near death you will tell us where the princess and the toad went to then we will take you to the hidden cloud collect the reward after we see you killed in the cloud we shall return to our home and be welcomed as hero's and will forever be in our masters good graces for returning the princess home." he spoke with a wicked smile drago hung his head as he listened to him talk

"so your nothing, but a bunch of dogs wanting to please your master with no real will of your own only thinking of pleasing your master, you sicken me and if you, so much as think about hurting jiraiya or toki I'll rip your spine out of your back" drago's voice was once more in a low and threatening almost demonic

"Shut him up" the brown one spoke the second the words left his mouth the two blue armored swordsmen vanished and reappeared behind drago both sheathing their swords

"**SAMURAI STYLE: TWIN WIND STRIKE**" the two said in union as two large gashes (forming an x) appeared on drago's chest blood splattering before drago could recover or fall in pain the two red armored one's attacked

"**SAMURAI STYLE: TWIN FLAME STRIKE**" the two sung their swords forward the blade lit a blaze the flames shot from the swords the flames surrounded drago in a vortex of fire drago's screams filled the air

"we can't have you burn to death, I'll just put out the flames and brake every bone in your body" the brown armored swordsman spoke as he didn't a few hand-signs (he was the only one to us hand-signs) "**EARTH STYLE: ROCK HAMMER**" he slammed his hand into the ground he pulled out a thirteen foot stone spiked sledge-hammer. He jumped and dropped the hammer down on drago's flaming body he landed smiling "I'm extremely disappointed I thought the man who devastated the hidden cloud village would have put up more of a fight than this" all five of them laughed and continued laughing until a dark and demonic laughter joined their's the still burning flames from under the hammer changed from the red orange and yellow of a normal flame to a pitch black flame

"**THAT WAS PRETTY GOOD FOR A BUNCH OF DOGS**" drago's voice came from under the hammer, his voice sounded as if it was a demon talking to them "**BUT I CAN NOT BE BEATEN BY LOWLY DOGS…**" from under the hammer two glowing red eye's "**IT TAKE A MAN TO KILL A MONSTER**" the hammer was obliterated and in the dust stood a shadowed figure **"NOW IT'S MY TURN"**

Ok well that sucked. Ok guys tell me what you think of this


	5. golden monkey and the six warriors

Chapter 5 the golden monkey and the six warriors

Ok well I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I've been really busy and just to warn you a lot of this chapter is about my oc drago sorry if you don't like it, but I have to spend some time on him and his character start the intro

From days of long ago from uncharted regions of the universe comes a legend, the legend of voltron defender of the universe. I mighty robot loved by good feared by evil. As voltron's legend grew peace settled across the galaxy, on planet earth a galaxy alliance was from with the good planets of the solar system they maintained peace throughout the universe, until a new horrible menus threaten the universe, voltron was need once more. This is the story of the super force of space explores, specially trained and sent by the alliance to bring back…voltron defender of the universe.

Woops wrong intro, or is it was this a mistake or just a little clue I'm giving you about something that will happen in the future…eh I don't really have a clue myself so we'll see alpha start the show

Jiraiya and toki where fleeing the current battle the two road on the large toad in total silence for nearly a half hour until the quiet had finally become to much "he's fighting men sent by my father isn't he?" she asked sounding down thinking about what they left drago to handle on his own "we just left him to his death" she said sounding like she was on the verge of tears hearing this jiraiya just chuckled "what's so funny, he just sacrificed himself to save us" she nearly yelled once again the old perv chuckled he looked to the toad

"You know where to go from here I trust" he asked the toad who nodded his head yes. The old man turned to look to the young girl "if those men that found us attack drago it is suicide for our attackers not drago" she looked at him with disbelief in her eye's

"How can you be so sure" she asked feeling worse with each passing moment tears nearly looking to fall down her face as she though about drago dieing because of her. The old man shook his head and looked at her calmly

"wow the little princess has fallen hard for the dragon" he chuckled as she glared at him while trying to subdue a blush this only caused the old man to laugh harder "just trust me he'll be fine" toki just looks at him and nods while looking back to where they just left "he'll be fine" jiraiya looked a head of them

"How can you be sure" she asked with the sound of hope in her voice

"because of his lineage" he side in a low voice to this toki cocked her head in confusion "we'll be reach the inn in less than a half hour I'll explain everything and then when drago arrives we'll head for the leaf" he spoke sounding a little tired she didn't say a word, but nodded "_I just hope he doesn't lose control and kill those men if toki's father learns of who killed his men not only would drago's bounty go up, but convincing tsunade to trust him will become impossible_" he sighed "_well more impossible than it would be now_" he sighed once again "_ok just take this one step at a time we still need to reach the village first_"

Back with drago

Dust filled the air (from the stone hammers destruction) the five samurai could only make out the outline of drago's body standing up "well what are you waiting for get him" the one in the brown armor yelled quickly the two in red charged in to the dust, but they didn't stay in there long the two where thrown back out with in seconds after entering the dust cloud one landed head first in the ground while the other landed in a tree. The force of the two exiting the dust cloud cleared away the dust and there stood drago well not exactly the same drago as before he stood 6ft 6in tall his pale scaled skin had turned pitch black his scales became incredibly thing it was as if he was warring a scaled suit of armor, his eye's where no longer ice-blue, but crimson red also the whites of his eye's had dimmed his clawed fingers grew longer and sharper. All of drago's clothing except a small portion of his pants (well you could call them shorts now) and a very odd looking sword (at the end of the hand was a dragon's head. The handle was wrapped in leather, the hilt of the sword had four claw points the points where aimed upward at the blade, the swords sheath looked like it was made of scales much like drago's skin) tied to his side "what the hell are you" the leader the leader yelled this only caused drago to smirk

"**you should really do your homework on someone before you try and kill them**" his crimson eye's looked at the three, each of the samurai felt total fear consume them "**I know you already know who I am, but I think since you've forced me to use this power you deserve a formal introduction. My name is Drago Flame I am that last living member feared Flame clan and this is my power the power of the dragon. Anything to say before I send the three of you to your master in pieces**" drago asked in a snarl while he removed his sword and tossing it to the side he then turned his attention back to his enemies he started cracked his knuckles "**your bloods not worth staining my sword I'll kill you with my bare claws instead. So who's first?**" he growled while standing in wait

"well what are you waiting for attack" the leader yelled at the two remaining warriors the two looked at him in fear "who are you more afraid of him or what our master will do to us if we fail" he yelled all the fear that surrounded the two before had completely vanished along with the two blue armored samurai

"_shit I hate these games_" drago put up his guard, every few seconds a one of there blades slashed him, nothing to deep thanks to his armor like scales, but that doesn't mean the cuts don't hurt or cause him to bleed "**damit, quite playing hid and seek**" his only response was more slashes on his back and forearms "**ok fine I gave you a fair chance to come out, now it's my turn, and to be honest I hate hide and seek I prefer search and destroy**" drago closed his eye's and lowered his arms "_ok just remain calm remember hiei's training_" he told himself as the listened in for any kind of movement a few seconds later "**got ya**" drago jump up dodging one blade falling back down he twisted dodging the second attack. Once on his feet again drago did three back flips the last on he pushed off the ground and was back into the air "**my turn**" he said in a low voice as he moved his left arm forward as if he caught something and a split second later he through his invisible item at the ground to loud yells of pain came from the ground the two blue armored swords men lay on the ground "**know stay down**" he growled landing on his feet

"That's impossible no one has ever survived that fighting style" the leader spoke in utter shock "how?" he asked removing his eye's from his injured men to drago. Drago in turn smirked and crossed his arms over his chest

"**I'll admit that their speed surprised me, but this isn't the first time I've encountered speed fighters. I know my speed is one of my weak points and my teachers knew this as well, so I was trained how to avoid being caught in a speed fighters trap**." drago dropped back into fighting stance "**sorry to say this is the end for you, your all alone in this fight**" drago stepped forward "**your fire swordsmen's flames couldn't burn me through my scales**" he walked slowly while talking "**those speed fighters of yours are fast, but my best friend uses the Hiten Mitsurugi style so I've seen what fighters that rely on speed, so I know what they can do and my sensei could run circles around these weaklings**" he got within five feet and stopped "**and then there's you. As far as I can tell there's nothing remotely special about you unless you call giving out orders to weak fighters a talent**" as drago spoke the leader smirked almost laughing

"my talent is in my strategy" that's when drago finally noticed it the four samurai had in fact surrounded him "I knew that head on none of us could have a chance of betting you, but if we could surround you our chances of wining jumps to a 50/50 chance at defeating you." the four other samurai closed in on drago "you have underestimated us and for that you'll pay the price" the leader smirked

"_Shit my body still hasn't recovered from that dam morph. If I was at full strength these amateurs wouldn't be standing a chance_" drago looked around "_I'm in deep trouble ok well I'm out of idea's I feel like my body's about to give in I'll have to end this quick and get to the old perv before my body gives out I've got enough left for one strong attack, so when they jump me I'll use it on all of them_"

"now capture him" the four samurai jumped at him, but each one was hit by a bolt of yellow lighting each one dropped dead "what?" the leader looked to drago "what did you…" another bolt hit him in the chest killing him instantly. Drago looked around only to just barley caught a glimpse of a winged figure on a tree branch several feet above him

"_What now?_"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be the one taking your life today" a dark figure spoke by the tone of voice it was obvious the own of the voice was a male.

Drago breathed a tired sigh "**here we go again**" The figure jumped down from the tree that's when drago got a good look at him if a normal person would have seen what this creatures appearance they would most likely has fainted out of shock out of fear. Before drago stood a figure a figure completely covered from head to toe in golden armor on his back where two black wings and a small curly tail only his face was not covered in armor.

"**What the hell are you supposed to be? You look like a gold armored blue baboon**" drago asked trying not to show how tired he was

"my human name was kabuto, but since I'm no longer one of you lowly humans you may address me a goldar second in command of your future rulers army you and every other pathetic human shall soon bow down to you new master Lord Zedd" goldar spoke raising his sword to drago

"**ok well I'll let you know when I start caring about that shit.**" drago masked his exhaustion with sarcasm"**what I'd like to know is how you found me**." drago asked glaring at the golden creature "**I know I'll have to deal with monsters like you, but what I don't understand what gave me away mind clearing that up for me?**" he asked trying to by himself sometime to build up what's left of his strength goldar just chuckled to his question

"you are one of the warriors of light just as I am a demon of the darkness we are natural enemies destined to destroy each other like to opposite side of a magnet your drawn to me like I am drawn to you." from the look on drago's face goldar could tell he still didn't get it "to put is simply I could feel your presence just as you should have been able to sense mine if you weren't busy playing with these other humans" goldar pointed his sword to drago's throat "lets make this quick shall we I've got another one of you waiting in the leaf for me to exterminate, so make this easy on yourself and die" the creature flapped his wings and charged trying to kill him in one attack

"**sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to die at the hands of another monster**" drago leaped high up landing on a tree branch goldar pulled up wards slashing his sword drago ducked down the blade just missed his head not wasting his opponents opening drago slammed goldar with as much force as he body with deliver sending the golden baboon heralding down into the ground "_I have to end this now my body reached it limit_" drago leaped from the tree with his right arm held back from his elbow down to his finger tips was engulfed in lighting "**DRAGON CLAW**" his attack was mere inches from hitting his target when goldars arm reached out grabbing a hold of drago's hand before it reached his body

"this is pathetic" through drago into the truck of a tree the scaled fighter landed hard nearly lost consciousness on impact "this is just sad" goldar picked up self up while looking at his downed opponent "for year's I've heard stories and tails of the power of the flame clan a family that was feared by all so much so that in one night a army of ninja came and exterminated them making sure they would never raise up against their own village. Even more stories about you" he said slowly walking towards drago "you're the last living member of that same clan, but you're also the monster that slaughtered nearly three hundred innocent people in the hidden cloud with out mercy or sympathy. The fact that you destroyed a large section of the cloud earned you the alias dragon of destruction" goldar stopped as he raised his sword "I feel cheated. when I learned that the great dragon of destruction is also one of these ranger I thought you would be the perfect one to test my new body against, but I see the rumors about you where greatly exaggerated this wasn't even a challenge" drago didn't look up or move to block the attack "it's kind of funny I give myself to the darkness to destroy this world and now I'm doing the world a favor by extinguishing one of the lights what was suppose to save it from the darkness" the blue baboons speech fell upon deaf ears drago barley heard a word of what was being said to him he was to busy having metal argument

"_**come on I know you to weak from that transformation you went through it's the only chance you have to live through this**_" the dark voice from his dream spoke to him "_no you just want out I can still beat him without your help_" drago fought back as he watch goldar slowly walk towards him. The whites of drago's eye's began to darken "_**let me remind you I'm part of you, so you can't lie to me I know just how bad this situation is come on lets go crazy, it's the only way to win. You know you want to**_" drago sighed looking at the golden monster as he raised his sword just coughing the end of his speech "**fine I see that the only way to kill a monster is with another monster, so get ready your about to get the fight you wanted**" goldar looked at him in almost excitement "**any last word before I send you to hell**" the whites of drago's eye's turned completely jet black his crimson eye's glowed brighter once again his entire body was engulfed in black flames "_**yes…yes finally let the slaughter begin**_" "_I let you out willingly you tear him to piece and then you get locked back up that's the deal understand_"

"I would love to fight the real you, but you've already wasted enough of my time. NOW DIE" he swung his sword, but before it made contact a blinding green light sent goldar flying and screaming in pain back into the tree from which he first came from. The light also extinguished the black flames around drago (returning the whites of his eye's back) "DAM YOU I'LL KILL YOU" goldar yelled slowly flying off drago laid back breathing a sigh of relief after a few minutes he sat up grabbing the coin hanging around his neck looking down at it the light had almost completely faded from it

"**well I guess I should have you to thank for saving me from him and…myself**" drago forced his body to stand back up at first the world around him was spinning, but after a minute he could see straight once more his body was surrounded in black flames, but the flames quickly extinguished drago stood there looking like his normal self (minus the cloths) "well first things first I need some new cloths" he looked to is former enemies. Nearly a half hour later he was dressed in the cloths from the dead men (black under shirt, red pants and a ripped piece of cloth to replace his mask) after getting dressed he recovered his bag and his sword "that would have gone better if I could just get this dam thing to work for me" he said looking at his sheathed weapon after tying the blade to his side. drago cut one of his fingers while performing a familiar set of hand-signs "summoning jutsu" drago yelled as he slammed his and on the ground was a puff of white smoke filled the area "well that's it I've not nothing left" he fell down on his ass breathing heave while looking tired, but the look shifted from tired to annoyed/angry. The smoke cleared a twelve foot dark purple dragon stood on all fours looking down at him her wings folded resting on her back "shit I have the worst of luck" the dragon head came down to his face the large creature seemed to smirk as it caught sight of him

"hello, my love I was being to think I wouldn't get to see those pretty eye's of your's ever again it's been so long since you've called on me" a female voice came from the dragon. She moved her head so that it's parallel with his head "have changed your mind about my offer?" she looked at him with large eyes

"Hi nala and no I haven't" drago said walking around to he side and was ready to jump on

"Now wait a second that's all I get is "hi nala" and then you try and jump on me if you agreed to me mine I wouldn't mind you jumping all times of the day" she changed the tone of her voice at the end to make it sound like he was about to do something dirty. Drago just rolled his eyes at her while thinking to himself "_I defiantly have the worst luck" _

"if you don't mind I'm very tired, I just had my ass handed to me as of right now all I want to is rest up a little before I have to deal with that old pervert jiraiya and that blue faced monkey again, so could we please skip the part when you hit on me trying to convince me to be your mate and just get to the part when you take to the sky and head for an inn before the leaf village please" he said jumping on her back while nearly passing out from exhaustion

"only if you agree to be mine" she said turning her head looking down at him, but got no reply turning her head drago looked like he was sound asleep "I'll take that as a maybe" spreading her wings she took to the sky as instructed she started for the leaf while keeping a look out for an inn "_grammy may have failed with his ancestor, but this one is mind_"

With jiraiya and toki

The two had just got to there rooms and just as he promised the old sanin sat toki down and began explaining everything "first off to understand drago you must first learn of his ancestor the original drago flame the first person to weald the power of the dragon." toki looked to the old man with excitement and hope in her eye's like a child that is about to be told an incredible story "understand princess this was centuries ago so a great deal of this might not even be true it could all be rumors" jiraiya tapped a finger to his chin "do you know how kekki genkai's are created" she shook her head no "every kekki genkai was created in one of three ways. first a contract of power between yourself and a powerful creature or demon it's kind of like a summoning contract, but you gain a small fraction of power what the creature gets differs from contract to contract" toki nodded "the second is from a mutation in one's DNA" toki cocked her head to the side in confusion jiraiya sighed "it's when your born with an abnormal strand of DNA and depending on the mutation determines the new bloodline ability it is then passed down to the next generation evolving and changing as it goes" jiraiya crossed his arms "and lastly is a child is born between the union of a human and a creature of power be it a demon or other wise" toki's eye's widened as if something in her mind clicked

"That means, my kekkei genkai can from that one right" jiraiya nodded "so is that why I've never met my mom" she asked feeling sad looking down at her hands

"yes most children born from this kind of union would usually stay with the human parent, but you where one of the very lucky one's normally a person who gain a bloodline this way are not excepted by humans" the old man fell sorry for the girl he had seen may of children lose or never met there family (hint he was thinking about naruto) "you where born into a high class family, so most likely your father hide the fact that you where born from someone like your mother" toki nodded thinking that it sounding like something her father would do "as for the first drago flame he was if the rumors are correct he was the first person to acquire a bloodline outside of those three" jiraiya continued hoping to get toki's mind off her mother his plan seemed to work as she once again looked up to him looking interested again "the original drago was born to a poor farming family they where just struggling to make end meat. One day when he was fifteen he was sent into a near by town with what little money his family had to get supplies for this years crop. On the way he came across a sight that would send any ordinary person running for their life" toki seemed even more interested now than ever "to get in to town drago had to pass by a mountain before he reached the town, just before he reached the main road leading into town he came upon a large pile of boulders, but that's not what really got his attention sticking out of the rocks an incredible long, black scaled tail on the opposite side there sat the head of the tails owner a black dragon trapped under the boulders." jiraiya smirked at toki's excited/supprised reaction "unknown to him the great beast had been watching him since he came around the corner and she watched in amazement at what this young man did…"

"What how do you know the dragon was a girl?" she ask curiosity filled her voice

"Let me finish and you'll find out" the old man joked "now was I was saying drago did the one thing that no normal or sane person would do he started moving the rocks that trapped the dragon in her place. For nearly three days he tried with all his might to free this creature all the while not knowing that the beast was awake he spoke to her as if she where just another human being equal to himself as if they where of the same species no one is really sure what he said to her, but it is thought that he spoke to her to keep her calm. on the night of the third day he had moved enough of the rocks for the creature to free herself, but something made her stay until he woke that's when she made herself known" toki was on the edge of her seat "that morning the dragon asked only one question. Why? Why risk the chance of getting crushed by rocks himself to save her a animal greatly feared by most of humanity would leave her there for dead just to ride the world of such a creature?" jiraiya looked at toki with a neutral look on his face " at first he was shocked that the creature could speak, but after a minute of two he responded with "they broke the mold with me I don't care what or who you are you have done no wrong to me and my parents raised me to believe that every living creature have just as much right to live as the other" he looked the great dragon in the eye's and finished with "I believe that to, so if I didn't to everything I could to help you then I would be going against my own beliefs" he moved to the supplies he had with him looking for the few medical items he had with him for emergencies while asking the dragon if she was hurt, she stood for the first time in days telling her human savior that she would be fine and that she owed him her life and that if their was a time when she could repay him for his kindness just call her name the young man asked the name of this creature she told him her name could not be translated into human tong, so she told him to call seline the two bowed to each other and went their separate ways" jiraiya moved to his back and pulled out a bottle of sake

"hey don't get drunk until you finish the story" toki yelled grabbing the bottle from him while sending him a glare "you finish the story and you can have your bottle back agreed" she order almost growling it at him the old man just chuckled

"alright, alright you win I can see you've taken a real interest in your future lovers history" he held up his hand in defense as she was about to smash his bottle "joke it was it was a joke calm down" this was enough to get her to put the bottle back down "ok now where was I. some three years later when drago turned eighteen it was his turn to make the trip back to town only this time it didn't take him as long, but when he returned his home his home his family all of it was gone the farm had been attacked. the attackers raided the crops and any supplies they could find and burned what was left" jiraiya looked down at his ands "unknown to the flame family they had unwillingly been pulled into a seemingly endless war that practically consumed the planet again no one is really sure at this time who was on what side or what they where fighting about. Drago was lost in his anger and sorrow is mind was consumed in his emotions and that's when it happened seline slowly descended landing next to him" jiraiya smiled "she had been watching in ever since the day he rescued her seline had been watching him." toki's reaction gave away her question before she could ask it "reason why is because she had fallen in love with this human while knowing full well nothing would ever come from it." he chuckled "boy did she fell hard, today was the day she repaid her debt to him, and swear her loyalty, her heart to him to by his side until the day he died. To be honest no one really know just what she did to give drago his power, but I know for a fact it wasn't a kekkei genkai contract the power drago gained was to great to have come from that, but I do know is that from that moment on drago spent every waking hour hunting the killers of his family and after sometime he found them, but he didn't just stop with them that's when the legend of drago flame the welder of the dragon began he and seline joined the war turned the tides in favor of the sage of six paths. The two of them worked side by side together to finish the war and bring a some what state of peace to the world for however long it would last, once the war was over drago clamed a small section of land nearly fifty miles away from where the hidden cloud is today" jiraiya again moved to his bag digging through it he pulled out a map and pointed to where the flame clan used to be "he and several friends he made in the war colonnaded this place even the love struck dragon made that place her home and that's where she staid even after he married a woman he met in the war. Like the sage of six paths he had children the only difference is that he had several children, but none of them carried his power everyone was born with either the eye's or the body, but never both. Over the next 80 years drago was the head of their small settlement he died on his 98 birthday and that's the same night sora left the village, but not before telling drago descendants that someday when he is needed again her beloved shall return" jiraiya rolled his map back up and placed it back in his bag then he extended his hand to toki for his bottle she reluctantly gave it to him

"Wait that's it" toki asked sounding irritated "that can't be it" toki said a little too loud jiraiya just nodded taking his bottle and taking a swig

"I didn't say it was over, I just need a little drink" he put the lid back on the bottle "centuries later drago's family had become the dominant members of that settlement, now as for the raining head of the family well that was like many the eldest of the current family would lead, but it seemed that way of life for them would come to an end" toki looked at him with confusion in her eye's "many village's sought to add the power of the dragon to their own village, but they never excepted they turned down time and time again some believe if the power of the dragon could not be added to there own village they needed to be extinguished this was one of the few time in history that four of the five hidden villages worked together the only question was when would they execute this plan" even more toki looked even more confused

"What plan?" she asked her mind looking for the answer hoping it wasn't the one she was thinking of

"it's exactly like it sounds four of the largest hidden ninja villages planned on attacking and killing off every member of the flame family to make sure their power could never be used against them" jiraiya quickly grabbed his bottle and took another swig as toki looked at him in horror after hearing this "they had to wait until the right time, they didn't have to wait long sixteen years ago the drago we know was born and the clan fell into a civil war" jiraiya saw that toki was going to interrupt him again, so he quickly answered the question he imagined was on her mind "half the clan believed he was the reincarnation of the first drago flame and he should lead the clan when he comes of age. The other half of the village didn't believe him to be worthy of the title of the next clan head because his mother was a member of their clan, but she didn't inherit either of their families bloodlines." jiraiya's face shifted to that of a grim look "this was the opportunity the hidden villages where looking for with the two sides of the flame clan auguring with each other it was easy at the time drago was three years old when it happened. It started as a verbal debate as things became more and more heated things finally boiled over war erupted within the small settlement blood was being spilt left and right it was easy for anyone to join in the fight without being noticed in that one night the entire settlement was exterminated only two people survived" jiraiya sighed and toki looked in both horror and anticipation for what came next "officially in the record books it says that early that morning a young black haired woman carrying a small white haired child approached the hidden clouds gates the woman was stopped by the two nin guarding the gates she told them who she was and begged for shelter for her son she handed him to one of the guards and then she dropped dead from blood lose." toki hung her head feeling sorry for what happened that night while thinking the worst was over "That's what you'd see if you read the office record of people entering and exiting the village, but that's not what really happened up until the part about drago's mother handing over her son was true it's what happened after that. The truth is after she handed drago over she was killed" toki gasped "the two nin where given orders to kill any member of the flame family if they came to the gates they where about to kill drago when I intervened"

"You what where you doing there" toki asked, but she knew the answer when the blush came across the old mans face "never mind keep going" she gave him a discussed look

"I saw drago's mom killed with mercy. I saw the boy in the nin's arms I took him before they had a chance to do anything to the boy" the old man looked down at his feet "I was able to convince the current Raikage at the time to allow the boy to live, but the only way I could do that is by promising him something I could give drago's loyalty. I told him to think about it the leaf as the sharingan, and the byakugan, the users of the rinnegan are all gone would it be good to have a legendary bloodline like the dragon to be apart of the cloud. Drago was allowed to live in the village, but he was treated like an out cast many of the villagers feared him because of his appearance, his scales and his claws" the old sanin smiled and chuckled a little bit "that the reason for his mask his fangs scared people so he covered them up. it's kind of ironic one of the only two people in that village that didn't teat him like a demon in human skin was the eight tailed contain a man know to the village as killer b. the other one was his blood brother the fourth and current Raikage the two of them where the one responsible for him, his training his place of living keeping him out of trouble it was an assignment given to them directly by third Raikage" jiraiya walk to the door of the room toki watched him still taking in everything that happened up to this point

"Why? I don't understand how anyone could condemn an entire family to die for no good reason" toki's voice was low and confused she looked like she was on the verge of tears

"the four kage's that planned the attack all feared the same thing." he turned to look at toki anger written all over his face "they feared that if more than one person like drago would be born they could be facing a very real threat I didn't matter that no one like the original drago flame had been born in centuries they wanted this threat gone think about it fighting against one person that is the equivalent of a human sized dragon would be major fight with very little chance of victory for one person now think about fighting an entire village of people like that." jiraiya got through to the young girl

"That still doesn't make it right" toki almost yelled looking at the old perv glaring at him with as much anger as she could muster at the moment

"I completely agree with you, but I also can understand why they did it fear can make people do jus about anything" jiraiya sighed "Also because of the fact that there was no one else born with drago's unique abilities or let from his clan with the slightest knowledge of his clan true power no one had a clue as to what would happen when his bloodline emerged. Drago's mother had with her aside from her son was two things the sword that the original drago used in battle and a scroll that had a blood seal on it and the only person that could open up this scroll was drago himself. Only the scroll was put in the vault and the third Raikage promised him the scroll when his bloodline had taken hold until then he was to practices with his family's sword and learn what he could from A and B that was his second to last order he gave regarding the young drago the last one would happen after the accident" jiraiya stopped while looking up thinking he heard a noise

"What accident?" toki ask when the old man stopped he shook his head then looked back to her

"during a…"jiraiya stopped mid sentence this time he was sure he heard some kind of weird flapping noise coming from outside then it dawned on him what the noise was "grab your things where leaving" jiraiya said with a serious look on his face while quickly grabbing his own bag

"Wait what about the rest of the story" toki yelled while quickly fallowing the old man outside.

"If your so interested in him princess why don't you ask him yourself" he yelled in reply as he walk outside. Outside the flapping noise only got louder causing the two to look up

"I told you he'd be fine" jiraiya said with a smirk only to receive a glare from toki as the large dragon landed next to them drago resting himself against the dragons neck "well it's about time I didn't think those amateurs would have held you off for this long" he said walking over to the drago seeing just how bad he really was "what the hell happened to you" he voice was just low enough for drago to hear

"ran into some trouble" drago said in a low voice while not opening up his eye's "I got some info on the big guy in charge of this whole mess we're in and if the rest of this guys army is as powerful as the monster I just ran into we're in some real trouble" drago voiced without emotion while motioned for them to get on "we need to hurry the trouble I ran into is on his way to the leaf village as we speak, so let get a move on" just as jiraiya and toki made a move to get on drago quickly snapped "and no lip out of you nala I don't care if you don't like her we need to get to the leaf as fast as possible, so lets go now!" drago growled the last part the dragon glared back at him while suppressing a growl, but nodded "get on" he ordered jiraiya and toki quickly hopped on toki behind drago wrapping her arms around his waste "what are you doing" he asked in an angry tone

"I don't want to fall off that's all so don't get any idea's" toki replied sounding annoyed "don't like it deal with it" drago sighed while jiraiya was chuckling sitting at the back of the group once everyone was set nala took off into the air

"head north east from here we should reach the leaf by dawn" jiraiya yelled from the back the dragon moved heading in that direction "_lets just hope these other rangers can handle what ever it is thing is_"

Naruto's eye's shot open, something force him awake. He could feel something coming, something dark possible evil and it was heading right for him "what the hell is this" mumbled to himself as he tried to get up, but once again he found himself weighted down by something the extra weight was mostly on his chest and left leg "_don't tell me_" looking down he found once again hinata was using him as a pillow. Naruto smiled looking down at her "_I could get used to this_" he thought to himself "_but how did she get in my bed this time I'm not in the hospital and she doesn't have a key to my apartment, but that might change_" naruto shook his head "_get you head on straight naruto you have a very pretty girl sound asleep in your bed with you how…_" that's when last night came to him. Naruto had taken hinata to the hyuga compound at first he was stopped by two branch member guards at first they where taken back by naruto's new extremities, but quickly the two shook it off and offered to take hinata in, but naruto would let them take her something in him didn't want to leave her side until she was awake. Naruto pulled out the scroll tsunade gave him and handed it to the guards one ran off naruto and the other guard waited for other one to get back nearly ten minutes later the guard returned telling the young blond to fallow him the two walked quickly through the compound arriving at Hiashi's office the branch member lead naruto inside then quickly left closing the door behind him leaving naruto and the shocked clan head sitting at his desk

"May I ask why am I see before me a fox demon boy holding my daughter as if she where his own" the old hyuga asked with just a hint of anger while looking naruto in the eye's. After several minutes of silence he spoke again "in the scroll I was given from lady hokage I have been informed that you are to stay with my daughter until she wakes. Now I have no problems with you or the hokage, but I do have a problem with not being informed with what is happening with my daughter" he slightly glared at the fox boy in front of him. naruto sighed and told the hyuga everything from zordon tricking the fox, to what happened in the hokage tower "let me see if I got this right my daughter hinata has been chosen to be one of seven to protect this planet from an great evil?" he asked sounding as if this was nothing, but a joke naruto reluctantly nodded yes "very well thank you for informing me. I will have one of my servants escort you to hinata's room" to say naruto was shock would be an understatement

"Did I miss something most people would freak out or called me a liar or threatened for me to keep way from their daughter or something? You didn't even blink." naruto asked trying to understand what was going through the old hyuga's mind

"you have a reputation for pulling pranks, so I should be more concerned I'll give you that, but also I have no real reason not to trust you." he stood up walking to stand in front of the fox nin "this is the first we have met am I right" naruto nodded "yet I know that I can trust you. Would you like to know why?" again naruto nodded "it's because of her" he pointed to hinata "I may not act like all the time, but I love my daughters more than life itself and I trust their judgment." he smiled slightly "I've learned much about you through the eye's of my daughter and I can say with great pride you have your fathers looks, your mothers eye's, I can't tell where minato's personality ends and kushian's begins" he spoke with a small smile

"Wait you knew my parents?" naruto spoke a little to loud, but the older hyuga stopped him before he got to excited

"I've already said to much it is the hokages duty to inform you of your past linage not mine" he walked towards the door "I was asked to give you a place to sleep for the night as you where instructed to keep a watchful eye on my daughter fallow me" he opened up the door naruto wasn't sure if he should be angry or confused the man new about his parents and yet he refused to tell him anything about them, but then how did he know his parents. "are you coming" Hiashi's voice called from in the hallway naruto quickly ran out to fallow him "I hope you don't mind, but it's a bit of a walk to hinata's room" he turned his head to see naruto nod a no "good then on the way would you kindly explain to me why you look as if the Nine tails as begun it's rebirth through you body" Hiashi turned to look at naruto he noticed something around hinata's neck a golden coin looking up from her to naruto he noticed a similar coin around his neck "as well as explain to what those golden coins are and why my daughter has one" naruto sighed at having to retell what happened again, but he didn't want to get on the clan heads bad side so once again naruto explained everything that happened to him since the battle with sasuke. The walk to hinata's room was surprisingly a long one unless Hiashi had taken them the long way around, but naruto had just finished as they reached a set of aqua blue doors. Surprisingly Hiashi didn't say a word until they reached the room "I must say I'm honored that hinata would be chosen for such a task. This is where you will stay for the night" he turned to naruto putting his hand on the door

"Wait isn't this hinata's room?" Hiashi nodded "wait you want me to sleep in hinata's room with her in it?" never in his life has naruto has he been so confused again Hiashi nodded

"I know you won't try anything." Hiashi opened up the door pushing naruto inside just as naruto was completely inside the room Hiashi put his hand on naruto's shoulder "because if I find out that you did anything to hinata while she was asleep I'll make you suffer more than any other man in existence has ever suffered" Hiashi shut the door leaving naruto and the sleeping hinata alone naruto found her bed and attempted to lay her down, but found it was much harder to get her to let go of him when he put her down somehow hinata's arms had wrapped themselves around naruto's neck

"your not going to make this easy are you" naruto asked not expecting an answers from her after trying for a few more minutes to pry himself loose he gave up "alright fine you win" he said with a sigh while fighting back a smile (his tail wagging) as he crawled in the bed next to her as he laid down he noticed a dark/dirty smirk on hinata's face "that's it smile just pray your dad doesn't see this or I'm a dead man" naruto sigh as sleep came quickly unknown to naruto Hiashi never left he just stood outside the room using his byakugan to watch the two after he was sure naruto was asleep Hiashi walked away.

"I wonder what a byakugan looks like with blue eyes" he walked away smiling to himself while thinking of the future.

(Present time)

Naruto wasn't sure what to do on one hand he was curled up in bed with a beautiful girl with her heavenly sent filling his nose and every so often he could have heard his name mumbled in her sleep every now and then part of naruto just wanted to lay there pull her closer to himself, but something in him was telling him he needed to be some where else right now. That feeling was getting stronger and stronger with each passing seconded "_dam it_" naruto slowly started getting out of hinata's grip, but something inside of hinata must of known he was trying to leave cause her grip tightened up "_ok I get it I know you don't want me to leave I don't want to either, but something's just not right_" naruto quickly slipped out of her grasp grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on he put it between her arms in his place and he ran out of the room(if he would have looked before he ran out he would have noticed he put a naruto doll in his place) running down the hallway (on all fours) naruto didn't see Hiashi grab a hold of the back of his shirt

"And just where do you think your going" he asked glaring at the fox boy

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" naruto was preparing to run again

"And what about my daughter?" he asked the annoyance very clear on his face and in his voice

"I'll be back I promise, if she wakes up before that just tell her what I told you" naruto didn't waste another second he ran. Leaving Hiashi standing there watching the boy run out of the estate as if the devil himself we're on his heals his eye's narrowed as he looked up the night sky just as the rays of the sun began ripping through the blanket of night.

"Something must seriously be wrong for him to run out of here like that" he turned himself back to his room (he had been awoken by a branch member telling him naruto was moving)

Naruto was running for all he was worth as he reached the village gates within a few minutes of leaving the hyuga estate. As usual there where two nin sitting at the guard station by the gates "is that naruto" one asked as he saw the fox boy running towards them

"Yea" the other one spoke while looking at the blond "naruto where the hell do you think you're going" the blond didn't look at them as he ran past

"go and tell granny tsunade I need her to find the others I'm gonna need back up" he yelled as he ran outside the gates just as suns first light came over the tops of the trees there in the light he could see a winged creature. The two nin also spotted this creature they looked from naruto to each other

"So you want to tell her or should I" one asked and with out a word they both jumped from the guard station and ran to find lady tsunade. The creature caught sight of naruto and headed right for him landing just ten feet way getting a good look at this thing naruto was completely shocked at this things appearance the closest thing he could think of to describe it would be a golden armored baboon

"What the hell are you supposed to be" naruto asked with a little sarcasm to mask his shock the creature just laughed at this comment

"I could ask you the same thing naruto, are you trying to look more like your prisoner on purpose of is this a side effect of becoming a warrior of light" it asked him while still chucking. Even more shocking was the fact that this thing knew his name he even sounded familiar. Naruto got down on all fours in a fighting stance "I guess you want to skip the hole heartfelt reunion and get right to the part where I kill you" he spoke while drawing his sword "ready to die" the blade of it's sword was glowing a bright yellow moving on instinct naruto jumped as the creature swung it's blade sending that yellow light at naruto as if the blade itself was being thrown at him. The yellow blade of light cut into the ground carving a deep gash in the ground (ten feet long, two foot wide and eight feet deep)

"Holy shit" yelled looking at the gash where he once stood then looked to the creature

"dam I missed" it growled as it's blade once again glowed a bright yellow "I'm not going to make the same mistake a third time I'll kill you like I should have done first thing to the other one" his words caught naruto off guard slightly. Before he started the next swing naruto ran pushing chakra into his limbs he found himself moving ten times faster than he could have imagined. Naruto quickly got behind the creature and jumped mid air he formed his trademark attack in his right hand the swirling ball of reddish-orange chakra formed

"**Rasengan**" naruto slammed his attack into the creatures back only to have absolutely no effect the monster didn't even flinch. "No way!" naruto was completely stunned he stood there wide eyed. He didn't notice the creature turn around until it grabbed a hold of him by the neck

"Don't think that same attack will work on me a second time" this snapped naruto back to reality as he looked at the creature confusion written all over his face

"Second time?" naruto mumbled this caused the creature to smirk only to throw naruto hard into literally into the wall surrounding the leaf

"I'm hurt naruto I really am. You don't recognize me at all?" the creature asked walking over to the dent in the wall that naruto was forced into "I'll give you a clue. The first time you attacked me with the Rasengan you let me stab your hand, so you could hold me in place to deliver your attack" it reached it's hand in the wall pulling naruto back out and holding him eye level

"kabuto?" naruto asked in pain he couldn't move any pair of his body he was in so much pain "what the hell happened to you?" kabuto dropped naruto so that he was leaning up against the wall

"I am no longer kabuto that was my weak human name I was reborn a superior being and thus warrants' me a new name you can call me goldar for the short amount of time you have left." he spoke looking down at the blond fox nin "as to what happened to me it's simple I join the winning side of the upcoming war I chose to side with lord Zedd and for that I've been made second in command of his army." goldar raised his sword "you have ever my friend have chosen the side that leads to your death. GOODBYE NARUTO" goldar brought his sword down with all the intention of cutting naruto in half, but just as the blade was mere inches away from naruto's face a blinding bright light forced goldar back howling in pain "dam it not again" all naruto could do was watch his body still racked with pain

"what was that" his eye's looked down to his coin the light fading around it "thanks for the help, but instead of a shield I could use some help." and as if the coin could understand naruto it light up once again only this time the light was focused it became a beam of light rocketing upwards over and behind the wall where it split into six beams of light each heading off in different directions. "ok was that supposed to help or are you just giving kabuto entertainment to go along with killing me" naruto looked to the still dazed goldar "if I could just move I could bet him" naruto looked to his coin again "I don't have much of a choice I'll have to try and morph again"

"_No naruto!_" zordon's voice came screaming inside his head "_a second time with out a morpher could be fatal_, _and even if you could your in on condition I know Goldars abilities better than anyone._" zordon tone was back to his usual wise and all knowing

"I don't have another option it's either I try and hope it doesn't kill me or let that thing kill me" naruto willed himself to stand ready to try

"_there is a third option_" zordon spoke "_wait for back up, and here they come_" six different colored(red, blue, yellow, pink, black , and white) cylinders of light landed in front of naruto the cylinders of light faded there in the lights place stood sasuke, ten-ten, hinata, shikamaru, garra and choji

"Man naruto you look like shit" choji said while keeping his eye's on goldar

"What are you guys doing here? And how did you get here?"

"_When you asked for help your power coin called out to the others calling them to your location by teleportation this was the way the original rangers would travel from battle to battle._" the old and wise being spoke only this time naruto wasn't the only one hearing him

"Zordon filled us in on the details." shikamaru spoke not a single one of the six took there eye's off of the creature before them

"Just sit this one out naruto choji's right you look like shit. I'm sure hinata wouldn't mind treating your wounds after where done with this guy" ten-ten spoke with a smile "right hinata" ten-ten chuckled while saying this. This statement drew naruto's attention towards hinata he noticed she was the only one actually looking at him this was the first time naruto had seen her looking directly at him without a red tint to her cheeks

"Naruto" she spoke once more shocking him she didn't talk in a low and scared voice "I know how stubborn you can be so please listen to what I have to say" she took a deep breath and then it was as if her personality had done a 180 "**You are going to stay right where you and not move a single inch from that spot do you understand me**" naruto was certainly taken back by her out burst, but he was about to be shocked again as hinata bolted over to him without warning she got right up in his face "please" her voice was back to her usual self "you have to understand just how much you mean to me I know what I would do if something would happen you" she quickly pressed her lips to his, but only for a few second she pulled away not looking at him "I'm sorry I just had to before I lost my nerve if you don't…" she didn't get to finish as naruto pulled her lips back to his. Hinata melted into his kiss, but her little trip to heaven was short lived as naruto pulled away he looked right into her eye he could see the look of hunger in her eye's he knew she didn't want to end it there, but their where all in a life threatening situation

"I promise I'll stay right here" he said as he fell on his ass leaning against the wall "kick his ass" naruto gave her his trademark grin "then you come and get me cause I'm not done with you yet" his smirk grew larger. Hinata was lost in a haze, but one idea cut through the haze "the faster we bet him the faster I can get back to naruto"

"if you two love birds are done" sasukes voice came getting hinata's attention back to the monster before them hinata walked back rejoining the group "so you finally worked up the nerve" he chuckled to himself "well your timing could have been a little better" he spoke in his usual emotionless tone "so does anyone have a good suggestion on how we fight this thing"

"I've got one" garra said while grabbing his coin "we got these to fight these monsters I say we use them" he spoke as he looked to his five allies at that moment it all six of them experienced what appeared to be a repressed memory, but in reality it was the memories of their ranger predecessors. After the memory passed sasuke stepped forward just as goldar had fully recovered "if where going to do something it has to be now" garra spoke watching the golden creature about to attack them

"You guys ready" (let the guitar music we all know and love begin) they all nodded without a word each summoned the chakra "it's morphing time"

**White Tiger (garra)**

**Mastodon (choji)**

**Pterodactyl (ten-ten)**

**Triceratops (shikamaru)**

**Sabertooth Tiger (hinata)**

**Tyrannosaurus (sasuke) **

The six called out their bodies engulfed in light there coins where glowing each a different color. When the light faded each of the five of the six nin where covered in a similar set of ranger armor just different colored garra's ranger armor was pure white with a chest shield (I hope you guys know what rangers I'm taking about)

"Use what ever armor you like it doesn't change the fact that you're going to die" goldar took to the air holding his sword above his head the blade began to glow a bright yellow. All six rangers looked up to him

"Well are you guys just going to stand there or are you going to put that thing down" naruto asked lying against the wall

"we where just giving him a handicap he gets to go first it would be a shame to kill him if we didn't get a chance to see what he could really do" sasukes voice came from the red ranger his attention turned back to goldar "bring it on freak"

Ok that's it for this chapter I know it's a bit long, so please let me know what you think


	6. note

First of I'd like to thank all of you for reading this story. Now I'd like to apologize for being such a long hiatus I have had access to a computer. Now to the story now I don't have all that much time to work on stories so I'll most likely be dropping a few so I'll be putting up a poll on which one's I should keep. The one's with the lowest vote's will go and the one with the highest will get the next chapter done first.


End file.
